sueño primaveral
by Amaya-rhzs
Summary: kari y sus amigos son "secuestrado" por grupos donde viviran tanta aventura como romance... rodea a las 4 sagas de digimon. los capitulos son cortos... TAKARI, TAIORA, MIMATO, KENYAKO, TAKURI, TAKUMI, RYOUKI...
1. Chapter 1

**este es el 2do fic que escribo tiene mas capitulos creo q 27 no recuerdo... vere en mis apuntes**

**dixo esto los peronajes de digimon no me corresponden son de akiyoshi hongo**

**gracias **

* * *

Sueño primaveral

**Un gran cambio**

Hikari o Kari como le decían, era una chica de 14 años. Su vida era bastante normal… hasta que llego ese día

-Hikari, Hikari!! Se te hace tarde, levántate

-yaaa…, no grites!, voy mamá

-apúrate

Desayunando…

-Kari, desayuna algo…

-si mama. Tai me llevara al colegio??

-si, pero se le hace tarde, TAIII! Apúrate!

-ya voy, ya voy-_dice el castaño acomodandose la camisa_

-ya llévatela, tai recuerda hay comida para una semana, hay dinero, cocina; yo ya me voy-_dice cogiendo sus cosas_- tengo que llegar al aeropuerto. Los amo. Chau-_se va_

-BYE!-_dicen los hermanos al unisono_

-quiero desayunar!-_grita mientras su hermana lo empuja hacia la puerta_

-es tarde, vámonos

En la secundaria

-bueno enana, me voy a mi salón

-ok nos vemos

-chau- _se va_

En el salón de Kari…

-hola Kari, como estas?-_le saluda una pelimorada_

-hola, Yolei, bien tu?

-igual

-Kari!!-_grita desde lo lejos_

-hola Davis- _dice en tono aburrido_

_***_

-todo el alumnado baje a la formación…-_se escucha por el parlante_

-que divertido… formación y los discursos de la directora-dice en tono sarcástico la pelimorada

-si… es lo mismo cada semana…-_dice Kari_

-yo con Kari-_entra davis empujando a todos y poniendose al lado de Kari_

-:o

-…claro-_ejecuta Kari con desanimo_

-y yo con quien??-_interroga la chica de lentes_

-mmm… formante con Ken…-_le dice directamente Davis_

-…

- claro-dice el amable chico peliazul que se habia limitaba a ver la escena de su amigo

-hoy queremos informar que la junta de maestros hemos decidido…-_empezo la directora_

En ese momento corrió mucho aire… solo que Kari fue la única que lo sintió, le provoco un fuerte mareo que la mantuvo a punto del desmayo. Entre cerro sus ojos, sus piernas no les respondía… y cayo.

Al abrir los ojos se llevo una sorpresa…

* * *

**oviamente el capitulo me salio sumanmente corto... u_U, es que yo todos mis fics los hice en un folder a mano...y como mi letra es grande, el capitulo parecia bastante regular... voy a tratar de publicar varios capitulos a la vez para que los lean mas rapido... **

**espero que les agrade... soi escritora primerisa ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sueño primaveral**

**2. Qué me pasó?**

Kari se desmayaba, entro un guapo joven, mas bien un adolescente… tan joven como ella, era como la naturaleza, ojos celestes como el cielo y cabello dorado como el sol. Cogió a Kari en brazos tan rápido como entro, y salio volando en el hermoso animal con el que habia llegado a esa secundaria…

Todo secundaria vio lo que paso, nadie sabia porque se habian llevado a un estudiante de tercero, Tai lo vio todo, y Davis lo presencio de aun mas cerca… la directora, se helo… porque después de todo era algo asi como un secuestro…

-Hikari!-_grito Tai al ver como se llevaban a su hermana_

-calmate Tai-_le dijo dulcemente su amiga, su mejor amiga_

-como quieres que me calme Sora?, si se acaban de llevar a mi hermanita-_decia sin calmarse_

Sora no sabia que decir… era sorprendente lo que habia pasado y muy extraño, Tai a pesar que tampoco comprendia, lloraba, ya que Kari en ese momento era lo mas importante para él

-que rayos acaba de suceder?-_pregunto una castaña de ojos miel_

-Mimi, todos nos preguntamos lo mismo-_contesto un joven pelirrojo_

-Izzy, ayudame a llevar a Tai a sentarse…-_pidio la pelirroja, llamada Sora_

-claro

-Ka…ri-_decia el muchacho que habia estado al lado de Kari_

-mi amiga… como… paso… Joven… volador…-_decia entrecortadamnete Yolei_

-… son cosas inexplicables…-_dijo asombrado Ken_

-todo plantel de secundaria… vaya a sus aulas-_oredeno la preocupada directora_- No se alarmen… ah…ah… Taichi Yagami, acérquese a mi oficina… ahora-_dijo nerviosamente_

Mientras…

Kari seguia desmayada, en brazos del joven rubio… parecia dormir calmadamente, ella no era consiente de la situación que todos vivian en su escuela… ella solo dormia.

El joven rubio solo la miraba montado en su hermoso animal, que parecia ser un pegazo, por llamarlo asi… la miraba y la miraba, total Kari era un bella castaña y se podia deleitar su belleza tanto externa como interna.

-es muy bella

Kari ya despertaba…

-ahh… que paso? Donde estoy?

-te desmayaste, te cogi en mis brazos y ahora estamos volando juntos en mi pegazo… -_dijo el secuestrador en tono burlón_

Kari abrió sus ojos, miro hacia abajo… pego un grito y se aferrado al chico que la cargaba, fuertemente…

-hey! Aclámate, numero uno mi oido me duele por tu chillona voz… y dos si te mueves tanto nos caeremos al vacio. Todavía que te cargo ¬¬- _siguio con sus comentarios burlonesy sarcasticos_

-creo que deberia decir… lo siento? Gracias por cargarme? -_decia con dudesa la jovencita_

-si, si algo asi, bueno. Tu eres Hikari Yagami no es asi?-_pregunto el joven_

-asi es, soy Kari… y tu?

-me llamo Takeru Takaishi, guardián de la gema de la esperanza, pero solo dime TK

-bien…, y para que me "secuestrastes"?-_dijo con curiosidad_

-que feo suena "secuestrastes", yo solo cumplo con mi misión- _le decia mientras se acercaba a ella_- señorita…

-para que?-_dijo con algo de rojeza en las mejillas_

-porque la guardiana de la gema de la luz!-_dijo con tranquilidad_

-que?

**

* * *

espero que les aya gustado el 2do capitulo... seguire publicando la continuacion**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno quiero agrdecer a los reviews que me han dejado, gracias a ellos, se que no debo escribir con guion teatral y acotciones ni poner iconos, para que sea mas presentable, ahora trato de coregir y ver que ya no halla tantos errores ortográficos, espero que les guste.

* * *

**

Sueño primaveral

**¿Yo guardiana?**

En la dirección del colegio…

-joven Yagami, ante lo sucedido le tengo que avisar a sus padres…

-no puede-_dijo mientras sus lagrimas brotaban por si solas_- mi madre acaba de salir de viaje hoy en la mañana y mi padre la esta esperando allá…

-quien esta a cargo de ustedes?

-YO-_dijo directo, pero para él estar a cargo y perder a su hermana no es satisfactorio_- me dejo a cargo a mí… y no hice nada para que Kari se quedara aquí

-_la directora pensaba- _que se puede hacer??... será un escándalo, una alumna del plantel ha desaparecido…

-puedo irme- _se levanto Taichi_- deseo… ya no quiero hablar de este tema…

-claro, ve

Al entrar al aula, Tai, todos hablaban de lo sucedido. Cuchicheaban, hasta que miraron a Tai llorando, y hubo un frío largo…

-Tai-_dijo su mejor amiga acercándosele-_estas mejor?

-... –_no dice nada y se limita a abrazarla_

Como en todo colegio, esa era una perfecta ocasión para fastidiar por el tierno abrazo, pero no era la situación más adecuada para molestarlo…

Mimi e Izzy, también lo apoyaban incondicionalmente…

En tercer año…

Yolei, andaba muy confundida, y como todos preguntándose: _que paso?_. Nadie tenía la respuesta. Davis seguía deprimido y frustrado, al ver que la persona que estaba su lado y quería había desaparecido.

Reacciones así, eran algo obvias, pues, no en todos los colegios una niña es raptada por un chico en un caballo volador…

-que fue lo que paso?- _llego corriendo un niño de primaria_

-hola Cody- _saludo Ken, que era el único que podía producir palabras- _no se por donde empezar. Pues Kari estaba a punto del desmayo, cuando un chico vino volando en su "pegazo" y se la llevó

-eso paso en serio?- _pregunto el mas joven ante la respuesta del muchacho peliazul, era complicado de creer._

_- _eso paso, por eso, Yolei y Davis, están así-_señalo a los deprimidos jóvenes_

***

Kari y TK conversaba muy entretenidos, mientras el joven seguía cargando a la castaña…

-llegamos…

-a donde?

- a mi casa- _respondió sonriente_

-para que?

- AL FIN LLEGASTE!- _dijo una versión mayor de Tk _

_­_-si hermano, y encontré a la guardiana de la luz…

-si ya veo. Ni un guardián mas?

-no, solo pude traerla a ella

- soy Hikari Yagami. Mucho gusto- _se presento la jovencita_

-me llamo Yamato Ishida, guardián de la gema de la amistad- _se presento el joven-_soy hermano de Tk. Dime Matt.

-claro. Ah… y yo exactamente que hago acá?

- Tk… no le explicaste?

Mientras el joven Matt y Kari se presentaban, Tk se había quedado viendo como un completo tonto a Kari… la veía y veía con sus ojitos celestes…

-Tk no le explicaste??... TK!

-Ah... eh… lo siento no le explique nada

- _con una gotita estilo anime_- bien, no importa. Kari, al parecer, tú eres la primera invocada. Somos ocho guardianes, tres guerreros y un semi-guardián. Tú eres la guardiana de la gema de la luz.

-cuantas personas faltan?

- contigo somos cuatro- _intervino Tk_

-somos tres…-_contradijo Kari_

-somos cuatro, Joe, guardián de la gema de la sinceridad también está acá, ahí viene…

Un chico alto, con lentes, bien vestido con cabello azul, se acercaba…

- Tk, Matt… bienvenida Guardiana…-_saluda cordialmente con acento de noble._

**este capitulo, no es de mis preferidos, porque es mucha tristeza para los chicos, mas adelante habra mas romance, no se decepcionaran. hasta luego**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

****

este el cuarto capitulo...disfrutenlo

* * *

Sueño primaveral

**Más guardianes**

-bienvenida guardiana- _dijo el joven de lentes muy cordialmente, y besando la mano de Kari en señal de caballerosidad._

Kari reaccionó con algo de sonrojo, ante tal gesto. Tk por su parte sintió algo incomodo, como molestia…

-gracias-_respondió Kari-_ mucho gusto. Me podría responde algo…

-dígame

- por qué todos me dicen guardiana??

-Matt, Tk… no le explicaron?

-no…- _dijo el mayor de los rubios_

-bien yo se lo explicaré

-señor-_dijo una muchachita de cabello marrón, dirigiéndose a Joe_-debe venir

- lo siento Kari, debo irme. Vamos Juri- _se retira_

-mucho gusto. Hasta luego

En casa de los Yagami…

-que hago? Si mamá lama? Si pregunta por Kari?

-cálmate Tai- _trataba Sora_

-tiene razón Sora, estás muy, demasiado alterado…-_intentaba ayudar Izzy_

-la verdad, parece, pero no la raptaron…-_interrumpió Mimi, con un comentario que los dejo confundidos a todos, por supuesto más a Tai-_tengo un buen presentimiento, uno muy bueno…

- te cuento-_empezó muy alterado Tai-_ que no puedo sacar nada bueno de que se hayan llevado a mi hermana, y de que no haya nadie en mi casa a quien pedir ayuda…

toc, toc

-Sora, abre por favor- _dijo el castaño _

-claro-_dice y abre la puerta_

-hola tai-_dice un chico trigueño con __goggles__, muy desanimado_

-hola- _saluda Tai_

-hola chicos-_dijo Mimi refiriéndose a Yolei, Cody y Ken quienes venían con Davis- _pasen

-saben algo de Kari?-_pregunto el más joven del grupo_

_-_nada en absoluto-_contesto el chico pelirrojo cibernético_

-pero yo tengo un buen presentimiento-_volvió a repetir lo mismo Mimi, pero esta vez con un desesperado Davis_

-BUEN PRESENTIMIENTO??-_respondió agresivamente Davis y dijo palabras similares a las de Tai, pero con más exaltación_

_-_cálmate Davis…-_le dijo un tranquilo Ken-_ solo es opinión de Mimi

-gracias Ken

-Tai…-_dijo Sora pero solo digiriéndose al castaño- _estás muy callado

-solo…pienso

Mientras tanto…

-bueno Kari, aquí dormirás-_le indico Tk_

_-_cuando volveré a mi casa?

-cuando termines tu misión

-pero, no éramos más guardianes no es así?

-si

-entonces?

-descansa, si?

-pero…

-adiós

Tk se despidió con un pequeño y fugaz beso en la mejilla, y salió rápidamente… dejando a Kari muy sonrojada.

Al día siguiente…

-_la castaña bostezaba_

-despertaste…-_dijo Tk sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno_

-si-_dijo Kari seguido de un bostezo-_pero sigo teniendo sueño

-acá esta el desayuno

-gracias Tk-_dijo mientras degustaba el desayuno- _quienes son los demás guardianes?-_pregunto_

-somos ocho guardianes de ocho gemas: valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, pureza, sinceridad, esperanza y luz. Estas activan el centro, que debe ser activado antes de la primavera, sino todo será oscuridad…

-y los guerreros y semi guardián?

-ah si, los tres guerreros protegen seis anillos de las 6 primeras gemas que mencione y el semi guardián… no se que hace, solo lo sabe Joe y Matt…

-ah, ok. Quienes son los demás guardianes?

-pronto lo sabrás, todo a su tiempo-_y le dedicó una sonrisa_­- terminaste tu desayuno?

-_mira la bandeja_- si, estuvo muy rico-_le sonríe_

-que bueno que te gusto

Cuando Tk se disponía a llevarse la bandeja, se acerco a Kari y se le quedo mirando fijamente a sus ojos rubí. Ella quedo mirando al igual que él, sus bellos ojos celestes… Ambos se cercaban más y más inconcientemente, hasta que…

-Tk…_-se abre la puerta de golpe-_ me prestas tu…

Ambos chicos se quedaron muy sonrojados…

-claro hermano, voy_- salio rápidamente Tk cogiendo la bandeja_

Kari se quedó ahí en su cama, bastante confundida, Tk la atraía, y a pesar que recién lo conocía, se sentía bien con él… muy bien.

* * *

**espero que les aia gustado, ya se van poniendo mejor las cosas entre TK Y KARI... el siguiente capitulso sera SENTIMIENTOS DESPERTADOS**


	5. Chapter 5

**este es el cp 5 creo q me salio mas largo drisfruten xD

* * *

**

Sueño primaveral

**Sentimientos despertados**

-que pensabas hacer?- _pregunto Matt, por el casi incidente que se ocasiona_

_-_yo…-_respondía muy sonrojado- _nada, de que me hablas?-_ respondía haciéndose el desentendido_

_­-_hazte el sonso…

-ha…ha…ha-_dijo en tono sarcástico_

_­_-a lo que vine, tenemos que traer a los demás guardianes…

-y los guerreros y semi guardián?

-por ahora no…

-ah…-_dijo con una risita nerviosa-_me había olvidado contarte

-que?

-que seguro allá me quieren matar

-por?

-por que… rapte a Kari

-que tu que?...-_respondió furioso­-_ se supone que debía venir con autorización… NO RAPTARLA!

-pero no se que paso

-yo si… ERES UN COMPLETO TONTO

-no, es que ella estaba a punto de desmayarse, yo pase, la cargue y la traje-_trato de explicar-_ no despertó hasta después…

-si vas… te matan

-si…

-Matt, Tk, ya debieron haberse ido…-_dijo Joe al ver que seguían ahí_

-hay un problema…-_dice Matt y acto seguido le cuenta lo sucedido…_

-y que piensan hacer? Los guardianes tiene que venir!

-lleven a los hechiceros de la corona- _dice Tk_

-pero…

-no nos queda de otra-_accede Matt_

_-_esta bien-_queda convencido Joe- _Tk busca los hechiceros

En el colegio secundaria…

-TAI! TAI!-_llega gritando la chica pelirroja, bastante preocupada_

_-_hola Sora, que pasa?

-sabes algo de Kari?... llamo tu mamá?

-no se nada… y si llamó

-qué le dijiste?

-que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Yolei…

-QUE?!... como no le dices la verdad?...pudo haber venido con tu papá y averiguar, llamar a la policía, etc.…

-no la quería preocupar…

-pues te luciste de tarado- _Sora era la mamá renegona, le gritaba de inconsciente, por no pensar bien las cosas…_

En eso Tai, se le acercó, la cogió del brazo y beso… al separarse…

-por qué hiciste eso?- _pregunto bastante aturdida y confundida_

-por dos razones…

-cuales?

-porque necesitaba callarte…-_no pudo continuar, y que la mano e Sora golpeó su cara-_por que hiciste eso?

-porque eres un completo idiota…

-no me dejaste terminar…

-prosigue…

-_se le acerca y coje del mentón-_ tenia muchas ganas

-yo…-_pasmada y más aturdida que antes-_ estas confundido-_se va corriendo_

-la regué…

En la parte mágica…

-TK llegaste-_dijo Joe al ver que Tk llegaba con los hechiceros de la corona_

-díganos…-_dijeron al unísono un moreno de ojos azules y una pelirroja de ojos violeta…_

_-_Ryo, Rika, tenemos que traer a los guardianes-_explicó Matt_

-no podría ir otra persona, en ves de…-_miraba con notorio desprecio al moreno_

-Rika, irán los dos conmigo…

-no podemos llevar a otro?

-yo no te he hecho nada…-_trataba de defenderse el moreno_

Rika seguía viendo con asco a Ryo… despertando el miedo de Matt y Joe…

-Rika, Rika…-_llegó gritando un chica rubia_

_-_que pasa Zoe?-_preguntó Rika_

-Takato y Henry te buscan

-lo siento Zoe, Rika ya va de salida con Ryo y Rika-_interrumpió Joe_

-a donde?-_preguntó la rubia_

_-_a buscar a los guardianes…­-_explicó Ryo_

-bien, les avisaré, para que te hablen después…

-gracias-_dijo Rika_

-vámonos-_ordenó Matt_

Mientras tanto, Kari iba meditando por lo casi sucedido en la mañana, con Tk…

-_pensaba-_ que fue lo me paso?... yo y tk?. Pero si recién nos conocemos…

Las dudas eran tantas en su cabeza, que no se dio cuenta por donde pisaba, a medio patio había un hoyo regularmente grande, por donde ella cayó, acompañada de un fuerte grito…

TK que andaba por ahí, escucho el grito

-Kari!-_ y se puso a correr por donde había venia el grito… observa el hoyo y entra con cuidado, para ver si estaba, y dio con el blanco…-_ Kari!-_ella estaba inconsciente y con rasguños. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargo y llevó a su habitación, donde la recostó y curo sus heridas… la veía tan frágil y serena, tan bella, se sentía demasiado atraído y no podía ocultarlo. SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE HIKARI…se le acercó y junto sus labios en un beso…_

_-despertando- _TK! Que hiciste?

-ah… yo…-_tartamudeaba y se mantenía en un color rojo intenso-_lo siento…­-_salió corriendo_

_-ella simplemente se cogió sus labios y susurró…­-_TK…

* * *

**aca saq a flote los dulces sentimientos de Tk hacia Kari y de Tai hacia Sora. Y el llamativo odio de Rika a Ryo... me fascina!**

**hasta luego**


	6. Chapter 6

**debo agradecerles** **profundmente sus reviews, ahora si tengo ganas de publicar el fic completo lo mas antes posible...repondiendo una duda de: **

**SofiixBadgirl: si incluyo las 4 sagas, pero las 2 primeras son la principales. las parejas son por temporadas, pero como a mi me gusta, y akiyohi no puso u_U. el TAKARI, TAIORA, RYOUKI... tambien pondre a kenxyolei, aunq eso es oficial, y takatoxjuri. agregue a alice de tamers, porque dejar a henry solo no me parece, y la unica chica que sale, aun q solo una ves es alice. a la otra duda io emparejo a takatoxzoe, porq me parecio demasiado lindo la parte de digimon frontier donde a takuya se le escapa que zoe es linda... es en la bibliotec i ambos se sonrrojan , como en muchas oportunidades. me da gusto que les guste mi fic, y gracias por los reviews que han dejado, ya me motivan mas**

**gracias**

**

* * *

****Sueño primaveral**

**Los necesitamos guardianes**

Matt, Ryo y Rika iba directamente al mundo… por llamarlo así NORMAL. Mientras Sora evitaba a toda costa a Tai, y Mimi e Izzy confundidos se preguntaban que pasaba…por otro lado

-_sintiéndose totalmente mal-_ me siento devastado, hecho un tonto…-_se insultaba Davis._

-Kari… esta bien. Ella es buena y valiente- _se repetía una y otra vez la pelimorada_

-me duele verlos así…-_les dice Ken sentándose al lado de Yolei para animarlos-_ Kari está y estará bien…

Yolei lo abrazó como señal de agradecimiento, pero la alocada chica lo hizo inconcientemente… causando el sonrojo del chico y al instante de que ella se percatara se sonrojaría aun más…

-lo siento…

-no hay de que disculparse…-_dijo el tranquilo muchacho tras una sonrisa…_

En el recreo…

-Sora!... SORA!-_gritaba con tono desesperado, el castaño_

_-_…-_ y ella lo respondía… no le respondía. Era indiferencia TOTAL_

-no creo que ella te hable-_dijo Mimi-_no Izzy??

-que?... a mi no me metan. El problemas son tu impulsos, Tai

Después de ese pequeñísimo dialogo, una ráfaga de viento, sacudió el lugar donde estaban. Los cuatro adolescentes soltaron un grito, por la ventisca…

Un chico rubio de ojos especialmente azules, un simpático moreno de ojos azules y una seria, pero bonita pelirroja de especiales ojos violeta… se les acercaron después de bajar de un extraño animal como el que tenía Tk…

Tai, confundido y lleno de rabia, al pensar que Matt era el secuestrador de su hermana, se le lanzó encima, dispuesto a pegarle…

-quítenmelo de encima…-_refunfuñaba el rubio_

-suéltalo, Tai!-_ gritaban sus dos amigas, mientras Izzy hacia lo posible por levantarlo… el castaño dejó al rubio._

_-_que te pasa?-_pregunto molesto, Matt-_ te falta cerebro o que?

-TE LLEVASTES A KARI! Maldito… -_dispuesto a lanzársele de nuevo, dio un paso, pero no siguió, ya que Sora lo detuvo…_

_-_yo no fui-_ se defendió- _fue mi hermano… mi algo torpe hermano…

-pero… para que?-_preguntaron los cuatro muchachos confundidos_

_-_para su misión…-_intervino el moreno_

-para eso hemos venido- _concluyó la pelirroja. Dejándolos estupefactos y confundidos_

-les rogamos que vengan con nosotros- _dijo nuevamente el moreno_

-y sentimos el malentendido. Mi hermano no tuvo esa intención. Kari esta bien…

Los chicos subieron con Matt y los hechiceros, ya que terminaron aceptando. Estaban seguros que nadie los había visto… solo un pequeñín…

-OH dios mío -_exclamaba un niño que se fue corriendo_

-YOLEI! YOLEI!-_ llegó gritando Cody_

_­-_qué pasa?

-adivina lo que acabo de ver-_ el niño le cuenta detalle a detalle de la situación a sus amigos…_

_-_malditos!...como se atreven-_exclamó Davis_

-pero a Tai y los demás los forzaron? –_preguntó curioso Ken_

-ellos aceptaron, fueron consientes de lo que hacían…

-entonces solo cabe esperar

* * *

**este cap es corto pero tenia q poner como tai, sora, mimi e izzy se habian ido al reencuentro con kari**

**bye! sigan leyendo**


	7. Chapter 7

**setimo capitulo... gracias por sus reviews

* * *

**

Sueño primaveral

**Kari, te encontramos y nos vamos!**

En el pegazo, donde iban las chicas… Sora iba muy calmada, mientras Mimi trataba de interrogar a Rika…

-y tu quién eres?

-hechicera de la corona…

-que haces?

-cuido la corona. Y cuando los guerreros encuentren los anillos, de las gemas, con la ayuda del semi guardián, los juntaremos y haremos funcionar el centro…

-ah…-_dijo Mimi aparentando haber entendido algo…_

_­-_algo más?

-Ryo es tu novio?

-NO!!

-te gusta?

-no- _dijo sonrojada-_ lo odio

-mejor cállate Mimi-_ interrumpió Sora­- _discúlpala Rika

-no importa. Y tú Mimi no estás con nadie?

-no

-Izzy? Tai?

-no, Izzy es solo es mi mejor amigo. Y Tai… Tai es de Sora

-cállate Mimi-_ dijo Sora sonrojada al rojo vivo- _solo es mi amigo

-claro, claro- _dijo sarcásticamente Mimi, mientras, Rika se reía…_

Mientras Rika es reía muy alegremente, con la situación que había… Ryo la veía muy fijamente…

-Ryo? Llamando a Ryo??- _decía Izzy_

-ah… eh_ –decía mientras "Despertaba"- _que pasa?

-te gusta Rika?

-ah mi?

-no…a mi-_ exclama en tono sarcástico_

-de veras?

-_lo mira con una gotita tipo anime- _te gusta o no?

-se nota mucho?

-bastante… la miras como tarado

-pero ella me odia

-seguro?

-bastante

-tal vez se llegue a enamorar de ti

- ojala así fuera…

Al llegar a su destino…

-TK, TK, llegamos con los demás guardianes!- _exclamó Matt_

-bienvenidos-_exclama Joe_

-y Tk?

-no lo sé

-muy buenos días- _expresa un chico de cabello marrón y de ojos del mismo color, alto y bien esculpido, por así decirlo. _

_-_hola Takuya-_ dijo el moreno ojiazul_

-veo que llegaron los demás guardianes…

- guardianes?-_confundidos los recién llegados_

-bueno… todo a su tiempo. Aparte el encargado de explicarles eso de Joe. Soy Takuya Kanbara, hechicero de la corona-_se presenta_

-nosotros somos…-_trato de decir Tai_

_-_sabemos quienes son­­-_ le interrumpió Joe-_ Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa y Koushiro Izumi; guardianes de las gemas del: valor, amor, pureza y conocimiento, respectivamente.

Los muchachos recibían cada cosa que los sorprendían en grandes proporciones…

-no me importa-_ exclamó Tai_

_­_-que?-_pregunto Matt_

-no me importa nada de eso, solo quiero a ver a Kari, mi hermana!

-pero, Tai-_ exclama Sora mientras pone su mano sobre el hombro de este…_

-solo quiero encontrar a mi hermana e irme!-_ se va_

-espera!

-no conoce el lugar-_dice Mimi_

_-_dejémoslo, ya saben como es…­­- _dice Izzy_

Mientras, Kari estaba recostada, su golpe no había sido serio, solo fue un susto y un golpe en la pierna… Pero ella pensaba en el dulce beso que le había dado Tk…

toc, toc

-pase

-señorita Hikari, han venido a buscarla-_dijo una chica de cabello marrón_

-TK?

­-no… su hermano

-que?... esta acá? Por qué?

-se la quiere llevar…

-pero-_ se pone a pensar- y Tk??- despierta-_ gracias Juri

-de nada señorita Hikari…

-dime Kari si?

-claro Kari-_ dice con una sonrisa, y se va_

toc, toc

-pase… Juri?

-no… soy yo- _era Tk_

_-_ho…la

-vine disculparme, no se que paso. Lo siento de verdad…

-_se levanta de su cama-_ no te preocupes. Aparte te agradezco por tus atenciones

-no es nada

-Tk… yo, me voy a mi casa

-que?, pero yo te necesi…-_se dio cuenta de lo iba a decir_

-que?

-me refiero a que te necesitamos para la misión…

-pero… mi hermano vino

-KARI!-_ se escuchó en la puerta un grito_

_­_-hermano…

-oh… oh…­-_exclamó Tk_

-tu!-_ le pega a Tk_

_-_hermano… suéltalo

-pero, el te secuestro…

-no!, yo tengo una misión que cumplir

-nos vamos ahora

-pero, tú eres el guardián de la gema del valor-_dice Tk_

_-_CALLATE!... a mi eso no me importa

-a mi si!-_ dice Kari_

.Tai! TAI!...-_llega Izzy-_ Kari… KARI!

-hola!-_dice contenta_

-que pasa?- _dice molesto_

_-_Sora, Mimi y yo hemos decidido quedarnos…

-En serio?- _exclaman al unísono TK y Kari muy emocionados mientras se abrazan_

_-_que?-_dice Tai con cara de traicionado…-_oye tú suelta a mi hermana!

Ambos chicos se separaron al instante, algo sonrojados. Tai cogió a Kari de la muñeca y se la llevó quitando a Tk e Izzy del camino…

-Tai, Tai, suéltame!- _forcejeando su mano. Él la suelta.-_ yo me quiero quedar…aquí. Ayudarlos, y que no halla oscuridad, como ellos dicen…

-pero…para qué?

-es mi deseo…-_le dice lo más seria posible_

- …esta…bien

-de verdad?- _le pregunta muy emocionada_

-si…aparte no me puedo ir sin ustedes…

* * *

**ste cap creo... me parece q es mas largo. el prox capitulo se llama preocupados y enamorados..**


	8. Chapter 8

**dejen reviews. gracias a los lectores que me comentan!, me alegro que les guste

* * *

**

Sueño primaveral

**Preocupados y enamorados**

-donde esta?, que paso?... los secuestraron!-_ gritaba Davis_

-no...-_ le contradecía por milésima vez el pequeño-_ ellos aceptaron…

-pero…que haremos?- _dijo muy preocupada Yolei_

_-_crear una excusa por la inasistencia de ellos…-_dijo Ken y era cierto, al menos por ese día, hasta que la familia de los chicos se enteren…_

Joe mando a llamar a los ocho guardianes…

-por fin!-_ exclamó Joe-_ todos los guardianes reunidos…

-que debemos hacer?-_ pregunto el pelirrojo cibernético_

_-_no es muy complicado…-_respondió el rubio mayor, conocedor_

_-_debemos encontrar las cinco gemas faltantes…-_termino por decir el hermano menor del rubio_

_-_faltantes?-_preguntó la confundida ojimiel_

_-_si…_-volvió a contestar el mayor de los Ishida-_ porque Joe encontró la gema de la sinceridad, Tk de la esperanza y yo de la amistad-_concluyo… y todos quedaron algo asombrados, pero se iban acostumbrando a noticias así…_

toc, toc

-pase…­-_dijo Matt_

_-_señor, Henry y yo estamos a punto de partir-_dice un niño de cabello entre castaño y dorado_

-claro, vayan Takato

-si-_responde y se va_

-quienes eran?- _pregunto el peliparado de ojos chocolate dirigiéndose a Matt_

-los escuderos del centro. Tienen que sacar el centro de su escondite. Para que nosotros pongamos las gemas en el centro, el semi guardián ponga la medalla de la bondad en la base del centro y los guerreros junten los seis anillos para invocar a los espíritus que alejaran la oscuridad…

Todos quedaron perplejos, era un mundo diferente al suyo, donde su mayor meta era pasar de año, donde sus sueños los sabían solo ellos y su almohada, era confuso…

-todo antes de la primavera…-_concluyó Joe_

***

Pasaron los días y Yolei, Davis, Ken y Cody, no sabían que hacer, las familias de Sora, Mimi e Izzy estaban mucho peor… Y los Yagami seguían de viaje. La directora no sabia que decir, porque todo había sucedido en el colegio…

En cambio por otro lado: TK y Kari, se volvieron más cercanos, Sora andaba muy confundida, y Tai no dejaba de pensar en ella…

Con los hechiceros…

-Rika, te veo muy extraña…-_le dijo un linda rubia_

_-_no es nada, pensaba en…

-hola!!... me extrañaron?-_ llegó Takuya interrumpiendo _

_­_-si… mucho-_dijeron las dos chicas sarcásticamente_

_-_han visto a Ryo?-_pregunto el muchacho_

Rika se fue sin decir ni una palabra y frunciendo el ceño… dejando solos a Zoe y Takuya…

-no debes hablar de él en frente de ella-_ le dijo la rubia-_ sabes que no se llevan bien…

-si…-_ se le queda mirando- lo… has…visto?_

-a quien?-_ se percato que la miraba y se sonrojo_

_-sin apartar la mirada-_ a… Ryo

Zoe era una chica muy bella, dueña de unos lindos ojos verdes y hermosa cabellera dorada, cabe destacar su gran habilidad como hechicera. Eso le encantaba a Takuya, que ya hacia tiempo que le gustaba. Él era un simpático chico, con mucho humor y gracia. Los dos se habían enamorado, pero ninguno sabia que era mutuo, ni como decirlo…era un buen momento, se acercaban cuando…

-me dijeron que me busca…bas­_-llegó el moreno de ojos azules-_ lo siento. Mal momento?

-no, no-_ respondió sonrojado-_ te quería pedir algo…-_ y se retira, dejando a la rubia sonrojada_

Por otro lado…

-cuando le dirás lo que sientes?-_preguntaba Mimi a Sora_

_-_yo a quien?

­-a quien mas? A TAI!

-hablan de mi hermano?-_dijo Kari quien iba llegando_

­-no claro que no

-tú le gustas

-ah?

-LO SABIA!-_ grito Mimi en tono de victoria_

_-_cállense, par de locas-_ dijo Sora y al instante tenia la intención de irse… pero chocó con alguien…_

-lo siento Sora-_dijo Tai_

-nos vamos…-_dijeron Mimi y Kari al unísono con una sonrisa pícara_

_-_Sora, yo…

-yo también me voy…-_dijo la pelirroja, pero Tai la detuvo y beso…_

En el colegio…

-gracias por tu apoyo-_le decía Yolei a Ken _

_-_no es nada, eres mi amiga

-yo se que no eras tan cercano a Kari, pero…-_Ken se le acerco y le rozo los labios. Acto seguido él se fue corriendo dejándola en estado de shock…_

En eso Ken se encuentra con Davis y Cody. El estaba muy rojo y agitado…

-que pasa Ken?-_pregunta el pequeño_

-estas súper rojo-_le comenta Davis_

_-_ah… nada

-has visto a Yolei?-_le pregunta Cody_

_-_si, por alla-_señala la dirección y se va_

-y que le pasa a este?-_se pregunta Davis_

_-_quien sabe…

* * *

**en este cp no hay mucho takari, pero si taiora. en el proximo habra muchas declaraciones no se lo pierdan!**

**capitulo 9: BESO**


	9. Chapter 9

**noveno cap! espero q les guste

* * *

**

Sueño primaveral

**Beso**

Después del beso que Tai le dio a Sora…

-TAI!_-se escucha el golpe que Sora le dio a Tai en el rostro…-_no, lo vuelvas a hacer…por qué lo hiciste?

-por que me gustas!-_se le acerca mucho más, ella tartamudeaba muy nerviosa por no saber que decir, ante tan obvia declaración, sentía lo mismo, pero temía, temía por ellos y por su amistad…-_te amo Sora…-_ y la beso tiernamente por segunda vez, pero ese beso, le fue correspondido…_

***

Rika iba caminando y se choca con algo, o más bien alguien…

-fíjate estúpido!-_le grita y empuja bruscamente…_

-que amable-_le contesta sarcásticamente, el moreno de ojos azules…-_debes ser mas atenta

-tarado…-_murmuró mientras daba rumbo a su partida, pero obviamente él la detuvo, para molestarla y pero principalmente…-_Rika no te vayas…TE QUIERO!

-_se sonroja, pero lo oculta, como siempre…-_ pues yo no-_ le dice fría y cortante mente-_ suéltame Akiyama!

-_la jala fuertemente-_ no lo haré, hasta que admitas que me quieres…tanto como yo a ti…-_la pega a él_

-pues te equivocas…

-a si?, lo comprobaré-_ la pega mucho más y besa, para asombro de esta y gusto de él. Rika abrió mucho los ojos, pero iba cediendo al beso que le plantó el chico, ya que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le encantaba…- _te gusto?-_ le pregunta seductoramente el muchacho_

-RYO IDIOTA!­_- le grita mientras sale corriendo…_

_-_creo que si…

La pelirroja seguía corriendo, y se encuentra con una delgada muchacha de cabello chocolate…

-Rika… estas bien?

-ah… si, si Juri

-mmm…me estas mintiendo

-bien, te lo contaré-_le contó todo lo sucedido hace unos instantes._

-RYO TE BESO!

-shh…!!

-te gusta no?

-no!... en si no lo se

-yo creo que si te gusta. Piénsalo…ya me voy…

-a buscar a Takato?

-y a Henry-_poniéndolo como excusa, y tratando de no sonrojarse_

-bueno…-_ambas amigas se fueron por rumbos diferentes_

Mientras…

-_Pensaba melancólicamente-_ TK, TK, me he enamorado de Tk?...

-Kari!

-Tk!

Ambos muchachos se miraban, y parecían estar rodeados por un aura bastante mágica y romántica…

-Kari…-_la coge de las manos-_necesito decirte algo muy importante

-dime…

-tu…-_decía lentamente_

-dilo…-_Tk estaba nervioso y no decía nada-_ TK…-_se le acercó y beso-_ te amo Tk

-_la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-_ y yo a ti­_- y lentamente la beso_

Ambos se habían enamorado y se correspondían!.

-Kari, te quiero desde el instante en que te vi-_para lo que ella solo le respondió con un tierno abrazo…-_Tk…

* * *

**espero q les alla gustado, en serio...pronto publicare mas.**

PD: si de verdad les gusta dejen reviews!!


	10. Chapter 10

**disculpen la demora, esq x el cole me veo mui atareada :S , este es el cap 10 donde empiezan la misión por grupos y sufriran las consecuencias de adentrarse en la aventura...**

**disfruten!**

* * *

Sueño primaveral

**Empecemos la misión**

-Juri, llama a los demás guardianes…-_ordenó un chico alto pelizul con gafas, a lo que la jovencita acato la orden y volvió con ellos…_

-bueno ya que están todos reunidos acá, les informo que el centro ya esta en manos de sus custodios…

-bueno no mas distracciones…-_dijo el mayor de los Ishida_

-eso es imposible…-_interrumpió la castaña ojimiel, mirando como sus amigos se miraban… Sora, Tai, Tk y Kari-_ acá la primavera llego antes…

-parece…-_afirmo el pelirrojo cibernético, afirmando lo que su amiga decía_

-ustedes están juntos?-_ pregunto curioso el rubio a Izzy y Mimi_

-no!-_contestaron al unísono-_ somos como hermanos-_y se abrazaron por el hombro como buenos amigos… ya que eso eran mejores amigos. Como se verá Mimi era algo especial y a veces le daba sus ataques infantiles e Izzy se encargaba de ponerla en la tierra, al igual que Sora, porque Tai se desesperaba._

Mientras tanto, un tanto más apartados… Tai y Sora se miraban con un fuerte rojo en sus mejillas, sin poder hablar, aunque eso era lo que queria…

-Sora…-_susurra con algo de dificultad el de ojos chocolatosos-_ yo…yo…te quie…

-yo también te QUIERO Tai-_ pronunció con algo de dificultad y mucho sonrojo la pelirroja. Ya no se sabía que era más rojo ella o su cabellera…_

-en serio Sora?-_ pregunta cogiendo las manos de la chica, contento y a la vez algo dudoso, pero si quebrar la voz_

-si…_-responde temerosa-_ yo, eso es lo que siento, lo que creo que siento hacia ti-_ decía tratando de hablar mientras respiraba y sin que su corazón se le saliera del pecho…_

Tk y Kari no habían hablado desde su confesión, no sabían como tratarse, Tk se le había acercado, pero su cobardía lo invadía y no ejecutaba palabras… Kari, cada vez que lo veía sonreía y pasaba de largo, no se le ocurría que mas hacer ni que decir, al chico de sus SUEÑOS…

-_Tosiendo fuertemente-_ me pueden prestar atención?-_ pregunto el peliazul de gafas con una venita en su frente, ya que nadie lo tomaba muy enserio…_

-Si claro-_ el rubio mayor se ríe-_ te van a hacer mucho caso-_ decía sarcásticamente-_ no los has visto?

-Matt tiene razón-_dijo Mimi-_no se van a concentrar

-_si dale la razón a Matt…-piensa Izzy algo confundido por su mismo pensamiento_

-bueno como faltan cinco joyas, nos dividiremos-_ empezó a decir Joe ignorando lo que le habían dicho hace un rato…-_ alguien que ya conozca como es esto con alguien que no…

Tk miro a Kari con sus especiales y cristalinos ojos celestes…

-deseas que vallamos juntos?-_pregunto de una el rubio sin arrepentirse, pero rogando que la respuesta no fuera negativa…_

_-_claro…

-IREMOS JUNTOS…-_soltaron los jóvenes enamorados._

_­_-claro-_dijo sereno el de gafas_

_-_que?!-_exclamo el celoso hermano mayor de Kari…_

-déjala…-_le dijo Sora acogiéndole la mano a Tai, y él moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación _

-Matt…tu iras con Tai y Mimi-_dijo Joe­_- y yo iré con Sora e Izzy

-claro…-_respondieron todos los oyentes en señal de afirmación_

Nos vamos…

-nos vamos- _ordenó Joe_

-vamos Kari…-_dijo Tk mientras la cogía de la mano y la hacia subir al pegazo que los había llevado hacia ese mágico lugar_

-vamos, Tai súbete a ese-_ le ordena Matt mientras le señal un bonito animal de un color que se aproximaba a un chocolate-_ vamos Mimi, te subirás conmigo

-Sora, súbete con Izzy, yo iré en este…

-claro-_mientras se subía con ayuda de Izzy_

Todos partían a la busca de las gemas, por distintos lugares pero llegarían a un destino similar… contiguo

-Tk… estamos lejos?-_ preguntaba Kari quien estaba abrazada a el muchacho por su "seguridad" y obvio gusto_

_-_no… ya vamos a llegar…

-estas seguro?, por que hemos estado mucho rato así-_decía la castaña en forma de queja aunque le encantaba estar aferrada al muchacho…-_ ya llegaremos?

-si…

-pero…-_no continuó porque los labios del chico se posaron sobre los de ella_

-ya llegamos…-_ella se limito a sonreír algo acalorada y sonrojada-_ baja…-_dijo mientras la sujetaba de la cintura para ayudarla…_

-y que hacemos?

-tú me guiaras

-a donde?

-por donde te guíe tu corazón-_ le dijo dulcemente mientras se le acercaba…_

-Tk…

T-E-R-R-E-M-O-T-O

-Tk!-_ gritaba asustada la castaña mientras sus manos se iban separando de las del chico_

-Kari!

Todo ya era raro, pero se ponía más raro aun, la tierra se abrió, como si fuera el fin del mundo, dejando a los jóvenes por distintos extremos, inconscientes…

-Ka…KARI!-_tartamudeaba y gritaba adolorido, pero solo oía los ecos de su propia voz_

-Tk! Tk!-_gritaba y lloraba al mismo compás tratando de que su voz no se cortará y rogando no haberse quedado sola_

Mientras…

-llegamos-_ dijo otro rubio de hermosos diamantes como ojos…_

_-_al fin!-_ proclamó exageradamente el castaño de ojos chocolatosos_

-Mimi…Mimi-_ le susurraba Matt mientras ella dormía placidamente _

-se durmió!, que hacemos?

-la cargo?

-como quieras

-es muy liviana… come bien?-_dice el rubio al cargarla_

_-_si, a veces exagera…pero bueno, por donde vamos?

-no se

-QUE!?-_ grito algo histérico Tai_

-shh…Mimi duerme

-pero como que no sabes por donde ir

-es que los dueños de las gemas son tú y mi Mimi, no yo!

-entonces yo tengo que saber por donde ir?

-así es-_ afirmo el rubio, mientras Tai no sabía a quien matar al rubio por no saber nada o a él por haber accedido a la misión y ahora estar varados en un lugar desconocido…_

-Matt!-_exclama Mimi, al ver que él la tenía en brazos_

_-_despertaste…-_dice y acto seguido la baja_

-gracias… y que paso?-_ Tai le cuenta que están varados sin saber a donde ir…_

-solo tendremos que concentrarnos para hallarlas…

T-E-R-R-E-M-O-T-O, el mismo terremoto pasó para ellos, pero este dejo a Tai por un lado, y Matt y Mimi por otro…

Joe y sus acompañantes pasaron por lo mismo, pero el suyo dejo a Sora sola…

Mientras en la escuela…

-Davis estas bien?-_ preguntaba Cody ya que el moreno estaba muy decaído_

-no!-_exclama-_ extraño mucho a los chicos… y en especial a Kari y su hermosa… sonrisa

-tienes razón, ya a pasado tiempo, la policía ya sabe el caso, las noticias, pero no se sabe nada de ellos, parece que la tierra se los hubiera tragado…-_exclamo preocupado-_ mira, ahí vienen Ken y Yolei

Ambos chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo, pero por distintos lugares…

-hola chicos!-_exclamaron los jóvenes que recién habían llegado, se miraron y sonrojaron…_

-me dio gusto verlos… me tengo que ir…-_dijo la pelimorada_

-igual yo…

Ambos se fueron rápidamente mirando al suelo sumidos en sus pensamientos…y chocaron por la falta de atención…

-KEN!

-YOLEI!

-yo…tú, el beso-_ decían al unísono_

tim, tim (timbre del recreo)

-vámonos al salón -_llega diciendo Davis _

-nos vemos-_ salió diciendo Cody que se dirigía a su aula_

_-_si vamos-_ dijo el chico de cabellera azul marino. Los tres se fueron a su aula, aunque Yolei detrás de ellos muy callada…_

* * *

**espero que alla sido de su gusto... me esmere en modificarlo para que sea de su agrado n_n**

**el proximo capitulo es GEMA DE LA LUZ, pero como es extremadamente corto, publicare tambn el cap 12 **

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, PARA SABER SI LES AGRADA Y SABER QUE MAS QUISIERAN VER!**

**BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**gracias por sus reviews... bueno solo a los que me dejasn ^_^**

**respondiendo la pregunta de unos lectores:**

**dark-fallen-angel91: pues mas o menos imaginate una isla en medio del mar, llena de arboles y mucha flora... hay un terremoto y se parte en dos. mas o menos de todos los grupos, o sea los 3 grupos, tienes una isla similar...**

**espero q te sirva la respuesta de algo biie!**

**

* * *

Sueño primaveral**

**La gema de la luz**

Por el norte de la isla, un chico rubio caminaba y caminaba…

-KARI! KARI!.... donde estas? KARI!

Mientras por el lado sur…

-TK! TK!... no me dejes sola Tk!!!

La isla se había partido, Tk había caminado hacia el norte de su trozo y Kari hacia el sur del suyo, ya habían rodeado sus costas… los trozos estaban estaba muy juntos así que la distancia era regular. Ambos después de tanto, quedaron frente a frente a orillas de sus islas…

-KARI!- _grito Tk al ver a Kari con medio cuerpo fuera de la isla…_

-TK!-_ ella grito asustada…_

-no te mue…-_la parte donde estaba Tk se partió y este cayó al mar, sin poder reaccionar. El muchacho se ahogaba y no podía hacer nada, ya que el mar era muy profundo…_

-TAKERU!-_ gritaba Kari hecha un mar de lagrimas…-_TAKERU!-_ seguía gritando, pero nada, nadie le contestaba. Ella no sabia que hacer, ni como reaccionar al ver que la persona que amaba se hundía en el mar y ella era completamente inútil…_

En ese momento Kari recordó que Tk le había dicho que _se guíe de su corazón_, y su corazón le decía que se tire al mar y trate de salvar a Tk, sin importarle las consecuencias, ya que sino, jamás podría vivir como antes…

Kari se adentro nado, buceo, casi se ahogó, pero encontró a Tk, y lo llevó hacia la orilla de la isla…

-TK, TK…-_decía mientras lo sacudía para hacerlo reaccionar-_ por favor reacciona, no puedo vivir sin ti-_ la pequeña castaña se recostó en el regazo y se puso a llorar, puso su mano hecha un puño en el corazón de Tk y lo besó…_

Todo el cuerpo de Tk empezó a brillar fuertemente, Kari se asustó, pero no se alejó de él y lo abrazó fuertemente…

-Ka…ri-_susurra débilmente el muchacho botando un poco de agua, ella lo abraza aun más fuertemente, pero no abre su mano que seguía siendo un puño…-_ Kari…me salvaste…

-te amo-_se limito a decirle la muchacha al chico empapado… y lo besa dulcemente…_

-igual yo…

Ahí es donde Kari se percata de que tenía una cosilla en una mano…

-que pasa?

-tengo algo en mi mano…-_le responde la castaña, mientras abre la mano y le muestra la piedrecilla que tenia… esa piedrecilla tenia la forma de una flor…_

_-_la gema de la luz!!

-la gema??-_ Responde confusa-_ la gema!

-te dije que tu corazón te guiaría-_ le dijo refiriéndose al consejo que le había dado a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa…_

* * *

**bueno como dije en el cap anterior este cap es super corto, ahora voi a publcar el doce... dejen muchos REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**graz x por rewievs de los fieles lectores n_n**

**prinzhesita respondiendo a tu petición, no te preocupes xq esq fic tiene TAKARI, TAIORA, MIMATO, MIYAKEN, RYOKI, TAKURI Y TAKUMI **

**GRAX X EL REVIEW n_n**

* * *

**Sueño primaveral**

**Las gemas del valor y del amor**

-Matt… tengo miedo- _se quejaba la castaña ojimiel_

_-_calma Mimi… estoy preocupado por Tai

-TAI!! TAI!!-_ se puso a gritar Mimi-_ que hacemos?

-no lo se…-_ le dice mientras le coge la mano-_ pero todo estará bien

-_le apreta la mano en señal de afirmación-_ ojala-_ y lo abraza_

El rubio de ojos azulados se sonrojo ante el abrazo. Mimi era muy bella y por alguna razón se sentía bien con ella, demasiado bien…

-MIMI! MATT! MIMI! MATT!-_ gritaba con todas sus fuerzas un enojado y algo asustado castaño-_ ahora donde michi pueden estar?

En eso Tai escuchó una extraña voz que lo llamaba _TAICHI… TAICHI…_

-quien anda ahí?-_ pregunto Tai mientras una sensación de escalofrío recorría su espalda_

_-_soy, el encargado de asignarte el reto del VALOR

-de que reto me habla?

-el reto que deberás enfrentar para encontrar la valiosa gema del valor, del cual eres guardián… y ese será…

Mimi caminaba con Matt, habían caminado suficiente como para que sus piernas se hayan vuelto polvo…

-ya no puedo más-_ se quejo la bella castaña mientras caía al suelo a punto del desmayo_

-mmm… deseas que te cargue??

-pero tú también debes estar cansa…-_ no pudo terminar la frase porque el rubio ya la había tomado en brazos…-_ gracias- _el muchacho se limitó a sonreír-_ donde crees que este Tai?

-no lo se…

Mientras…

-Izzy donde puede estar Sora?

-no lo se, sinceramente, no lo se…

-y el animal?

-el que nos trajo?

-si

-tampoco se- _respondió resignado el pelirrojo y el chico gafas solo dio un fuerte suspiro…_

Sora ya había quedado sentada, pues ya estaba totalmente rendida…

-Tai…-_ se dijo así misma-_ como estarás?... te necesito

Y escucho el mismo llamado que el de su amado _SORA…SORA _

-quien anda ahí?

-soy el encargado de darte el reto, para encontrar la gema del AMOR…-_ la muchacha asintió-_ el reto será

-saltar al profundo mar…-_le dijeron los respectivos espíritus a sus respectivos guardianes Tai y Sora…_

-que??! Estas loco!- _le respondió cada guardián a su respectivo espíritu_

-entonces no encontrarás nunca la gema

-como voy a encontrar la gema ahí?

-esta en el mar… ya lo verás

Ambos guardianes se van a los extremos señalados por los espíritus, lo que ellos no sabían es que sus islas estaban conectadas…

-TAI!

-SORA!

-salten!-_gritaron ambos espíritus_

_-_no lo hagas!- _se gritaron entre si_

-hazlo!-_ contradecían los espíritus_

Sora salto al mar y Tai entro en desespero y salto para salvarla, pero algo lo cogió del pie, y Sora lo terminó rescatando a él…

-so…so…sora…q…que…bue…bueno…q….que…es…estés…bien-_ decía mientras temblaba_

-no hables Tai…-_le rogó Sora- _Tai TE AMO-_ le confeso con todas sus fuerzas después de aclarar sus sentimientos después de una buena vez…_

A ellos también les invadió una fuerte luz… y en sus manos parecieron las gemas del valor en forma de un sol y la del amor en forma de corazón

-esas fueron las pruebas-_ empezó uno de los espíritus-_ el valor de salvarla y el amor suficiente como para aclarar tus sentimientos…-_concluyó el otro mientras se desvanecían…_

-Sora…

-Tai!- _lo abraza fuertemente-_ yo te amo, más de lo que imaginas

-igual yo…-_ le dice y acto seguido la besa…_

**ESTE A SIDO TODO PRINCIPALMENTE TAIORA, X SI ALGUNO ES MUI FAN DE ESTA ESPECIAL PAREJA...**

**EL PROXIMO CAP NO INVOLUCRARA A NINGUNO DE NUESTROS GUARDIANES, PERO SI AL AMOR QUE SUS AMIGOS SE SIENTEN LOS UNOS X POR LOS OTROS **

**HASTA LA VISTA!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**siento muchisisisimo no haber publicado antes, es que lo tontos examenes me tenian loca!! aparte empecé a leer la saga de crepusculo y no me pude detener... por poco y no duermo ^_^ **

**ojala que disfuten el cap...**

* * *

Sueño primaveral

**El amor florece lejos de los guardianes**

En el colegio…

-ya pasaron semanas!-_ gritaba Yolei asustando a sus amigos…_

-solo han sido dos semanas-_ trataba Cody de tranquilizarla_

-lo que cuenta es que no parecen!...-_les decía Davis quien se encontraba en la misma situación de Yolei-_ KARI! CHICOS! VUELVAN!

Todos gritaban mientras Ken solo los miraba muy callado pensando sobre los incidentes que le había pasado con una extrovertida pelimorada…

-Ken, porque no dices nada?-_le pregunto el mas pequeño_

-solo pienso sobre ello…

-sobre que?

-sobre el desaparecimiento de los chicos-_les dijo tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos…-_ y sus padres

-_aja y nos cree estúpidos- pensaban Cody y Davis_

-me voy-_ soltó la pelimorada algo incomoda_

-igual yo-_ dijo el pensativo. Y Cody y Davis solo se miraron_

-YOLEI! YOLEI!-_ gritaba Ken quien venia tras ella_

_-que hago? Si me besa otra vez?- pensaba la muchacha mientras caminaba a paso ligero_

_-_Yolei…-_la alcanza después de correr-_ no me he disculpado debidamente…

-Ken… yo

-por favor discúlpame…

-Ken…­-_se acerco al peliazul y lo beso, dejándolo completamente frío-_ ya estamos a mano-_le dijo y salió corriendo_

_­_-wou…

En el lugar FANTASIOSO…

-Henry, has visto a Juri-_ le decía un joven de mejillas coloradas y cabellos dorados_

-acá estoy!-_ dijo la jovencita que pasaba por ahí_

-me voy-_ le susurra el peliazul a Takato-_ suerte…

-pero… pero…-_ dice el chico colorado viendo a su amigo-_ ah Juri!-_ dice cuando se cuenta que tiene a la chica a su costado-_ yo me preguntaba… si tu… quisieras salir conmigo?

-claro

-de veras?

-pero… prometí salir con Alice, ella esta muy sola

-ahh… entonces…-_ dice decaído-_ que pena…

-pero Henry…-_le interrumpe la castaña_- puede venir y estar con Alice, a ella le gusta-_confiesa la muchacha entre sonrisas, que lo tenia embobado al chico que solo accedió…_

-buena idea…

-entonces a las 6:00 pm

-claro…

-entonces, nos vemos-_dice y rápidamente el da tu suave y dulce beso en la mejilla… y deja sin habla al chico de cabellos dorados…_

Ella siguió su camino feliz, porque por fin Takato le había pedido una CITA, y no se había acobardado como casi siempre…

-hola Juri…-_le saludaron dos jovencitas, ambas rubias pero una de ojos verdes y otra de ojos celestes…_

-hola Zoe, hola Alice-_les contesto con la misma sonrisa que traía desde hace ya un rato…-_ALICE! Tengo noticias-_ le dijo con una cara pícara a lo que la de ojos celestinos se extraño-_ SALDREMOS CON TAKATO Y HENRY

-con… Henry?...

-te gusta?- _le pregunto la de ojos verdes repentinamente… Alice no le responde pero sus mejillas se tornan rosadas, a lo que Zoe lo toma como un si_

-vamos a arreglarnos, nos van a buscar a las 6:00 pm

-vallan…vallan- _les dice con tono burlón Zoe, y las chicas se distanciaron emocionadas…_

La rubio ojiverde se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero algo, o más bien alguien la detuvo. Takuya se encontraba pasando al fondo del pasillo, no tan lejos de ella, él siempre hacia que su corazón lata más fuerte, y a ella le emocionaba y avergonzaba…

-Takuya…-_se limitó a pensar la rubia, o más bien ella pensó en voz alta, ya que seguido esto el joven se le acercó_

_-_hola Zoe, que pasa?-_ dijo el chico tratando de aparentar estar relajado y esquivando sus impulsos por decirle cuanto la quería…_

_-_quieres salir?-_pensó o más bien dijo cometiendo el mismo error…_

_-_claro-_ dijo sonrojado_

-claro que?-_ preguntó nerviosa y confundida_

-claro que quiero salir contigo-_ le dijo con total normalidad, dejando a la chica con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda bien abiertos-_ a las 7:00 pm te busco… chau-_ y tomó partida_

_-que tarada por dios! Como se lo dije in mas ni mas… y el otro tonto que dice que si, pero fue mejor que un no, pero lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, todo por estar pensando en la estúpida cita de Juri y Alice… -pensaba la chica sin mover un músculo y bastante atontada por lo que había dicho- …7:00 pm_

Alguien apareció repentinamente detrás de la muchacha pensativa, causándole un escalofrío en el cuerpo y un buen susto…

-RIKA! No te aparezcas así

-te pasa algo?

-no nada…-_dijo apretando sus manos mientras las miraba-_ solo que saldré con Takuya

-te invitó?

-no. Yo a él-_ le dijo sonrojada a lo que la pelirroja levanto una ceja- _es que se lo dije inconscientemente en voz alta…

-ahh...-_ dijo mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente…_-pero mira el lado bueno. SALDRAS CON ÉL

-SI-_dijo mientras se le dibujaba un tierna sonrisa en su rostro-_ tienes razón-_dijo mientras tomaba partida_

_-_SUERTE CON TU CITA!...-_alcanzó a gritar Rika mientras su amiga se alejaba._

_-_y tu no quieres una cita conmigo?-_ le preguntaba un coqueto moreno a la pelirroja al oído… estando tras ella_

-ni que me maten…-_ dijo y dispuso a tomar partida_

_-_salgamos…-_le repetía mientras la retenía_

_-_no… SUELTAME!!-_gritaba histérica_

_-_ahora?-_le dijo al momento en que la cogió de la cintura pegándola a él_

-no!

-te gusta estar así no?-_ mientras la apretaba contra si_

-no sabes cuanto te odio

-yo no-_mirándola seductoramente-_ solo quiero salir contigo

-esta…bien-_dijo con fastidio y tono de asco_

_-_de veras?-_la suelta-_ pues como no confío en ti-_le coge la mano-_ saldremos en este instante

-que?

-vamos-_la jala con fuerza…cosa que hace tropezar a la pelirroja y caer sobre él quedando frente a frente…_

_-_ ryo…-_pronuncia sonrojada al ver la distancia entre sus rostros…_

-tus ojos son hermosos…-_le susurra dulcemente viendo los ojos de Rika directamente…_

_-se para-_DAS ASCO!-_ sale corriendo_

_-_RIKA! RIKA!-_ sale corriendo tras ella_

_***_

6:00 pm

-TAKATO!-_ exclamo un chico de ojos grises-_ como se te ocurre conseguirme cita sin mi autorización?

-pero-_dice inocentemente-_ Alice es muy linda…

-si, pero…

-aparte le gustas…

-que?-_ dice mientras se va sonrojando_

_-_ya son las 6. Vamos

***

-estas lista Alice?

-si-_ dice nerviosa- _y si Henry no queria?

toc, toc

-yo abro-_dice la castaña a la rubia-_ Takato…

-esta muy linda-_ le dice el muchacho provocando el sonrojo de ambos_

_-_pasa. Hola Henry

.-gracias-_ el muchacho entra, y ve Alice quien desviaba su mirada para no encontrarse con la suya-_ hola… Alice

-hola

-vamos?-_pregunta el chico de cabellos castaño claro_

Lo que quedaba de la tarde la pasaron muy entretenidos paseando por las praderas del lugar, ya que era un lugar donde la naturaleza reinaba, donde los frutos se cogían de los árboles, y las flores crecían libremente…

-la pase bien-_le decía tímidamente la rubia, quien estaba a solas con el peliazul para que Juri y Takato tuvieran su momento solos…_

_-_igual yo…-_ el silencio reinaba, ya que el muchacho se sentía raro, desde el comentario que le hizo su amigo antes de la cita…-_ sabes Alice…-_ trata de decir_

_-_que pasa?

-Takato me comento algo, que me hizo pensar en ti, muy diferente…-_decía el muchacho poniendo muy nerviosa a la jovencita que tenia al lado-_ ME GUSTAS-_ le soltó directamente dejando atónita_

-tu… también-_ le dijo posando sus ojos en el piso._

Henry se le acerco silenciosamente y posó sus labios en los suyos, despertando miles de sentimientos que aún no le habían llegado a ninguno…

-que paso?-_le pregunto la muchacha como quien recién despertaba de un sueño…_

-nos besamos

-eso supuse- _le dijo y ambos soltaron una risita silenciosa seguida de un sonrojo_

_-_de veras a ciencia cierta no se que me paso

-ni yo…-_ tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, pero siendo evitado por otro beso del chico…_

_***_

-todo va bien

-si, mejor que nosotros…-_le comento Takato_

-si…-_dijo la muchacha castaña sonrojándose_

-pasa algo?

-no. A ti?

-me gustas

-a mi igual-_ dijo seguido de un pequeño roce de labios-_ desde hace mucho

-fue más sencillo de lo que pensé-_ le dijo soltando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su ahora novia…_

_***_

Retrocedemos a las 7:00 pm

toc, toc

-_debe ser Takuya!!-pensaba la ojiverde_

toc, toc

-VOY!-_abre la puerta_

-hola Zoe- _saluda el muchacho-_te ves muy linda

-tu también te ves bien

-vamos?-_le pregunta mientras extiende su mano_

-claro…

Takuya llevó a Zoe en su precioso animal a una exquisita colina, donde se veían muy cercas las estrellas. Él había una hermosa cena en ese encantador paisaje…

-ZOE…

-Takuya… tú hiciste todo esto solo??

-si, es que hace tiempo tengo que decirte algo…

-dime

-Zoe, para mi tu eres una persona muy especial…

-también tú para mi. Eres mi amigo…el mejor de mis amigos.

-yo me refiero… a…-_dio un fuerte suspiro-_ yo me refiero…

-DILO YA!

-TE AMO

Takuya se le acerco rápidamente y la besó, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar…

-Takuya…-_dijo con voz pausada-_ yo también te amo…

-entonces…

-si la pregunta es que si quiero ser tu novia… es un claro que SI

Así que ambos pasaron una hermosa velada… como ya una pareja…

-Ryo… IDIOTA, CON SU HERMOSA SONRISA, SU PIEL BORNCEADA Y SUS OJOS AZULES…Ryo…

-qué?

-qué haces acá?

-escuché mi nombre, pensé que me llamabas…

-NO. Por que te llamaría?

-porque me extrañas…-_dijo coquetamente mientras le dedicaba una de sus tentadoras sonrisas_

_-_si claro-_exclamó sarcásticamente-_ ya quisieras

-pues yo si te extrañaba…aparte me debes una cita-_ tras ese comentario la pelirroja se extraño, cosa que el moreno notó-_ porque saliste huyendo, ya que me fije en tus bellos ojos-_ dice mientras se va acercando en ella clavándole su mirada_

_-_en primer lugar… no huí-_ comentó mientras se alejaba del chico que la estaba intimidando_

_-_entonces como se llama a salir corriendo tras un simple comentario?

-ese no es el punto. Sabes… no molestes-_ y salió caminando a paso ligero… no corriendo, a paso ligero, para que no le vuelvan a decir que huye_

_-_Rika…-_ susurró el muchacho entre dientes…mientras seguía su paso, claro que más rápido, por lo que la alcanzó_

-ahora qué?

-RIKA… yo te quiero-_ suspiró-_ para mi eres una hermosa niña con bellos ojos y una linda dulzura oculta-_ en el tono de voz que utilizó para decir lo que dijo, se presenciaba sinceridad al cien por ciento_

_-_Ryo… yo no sé…

-no sabes qué?

-lo que siento por ti…-_ le confesó mientras se le apagaba la voz, y aumentaba su sonrojo y temperatura_

_-_pues yo SI-_ y puso sus manos el las mejillas rojas de la muchacha y unió sus labios en un beso…_

* * *

**sé que en este cap no hay ni takari, ni taiora ni mimato... como a tantos les gustan. pero como abarca las cuatro series, quize hacer una capitulo dedicado a los fans de kenyako, takuri y takumi... no menciono a Henry y Alice, xq ellos no tienen ni un pelito de pareja en la serie, pero Henry es tan lindo q da cosa dejarlo solo, y como la unica niña extra q sale en Digimon Tamers la agregue ^_^ ojala q haya sido de su agrado **

bye--- AMAYA ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**dedicado a fans del MIMATO **

**gracias Adrit126 por tu cometario (io tambn me iamo Adriana n_n) claro q puedes llamarme amia hoho ^_^**

**Sueño primaveral**

**Las gemas del conocimiento y la pureza**

-Matt, no hemos encontrado a Tai y si esta muer…-_el joven rubio le pone los dedos en los labios_

-no digas eso, si?

-tengo miedo-_se aferra a él-_ no me dejarás sola. No?

-claro que no…-_ afirma mientras corresponde al abrazo. Estaban tan cerca, tan, pero tan cerca…-_vamos-_ dice mientras se separa de la ojimiel_

_-_claro…-_ accede mientras siente el rubor en sus mejillas_

El ambiente se torno tenso entre ellos, es que CASI SE BESAN…

Mimi se sumergió en sus pensamientos, ya que su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, Matt le pareció lindo, pero no, para ella no era posible… por IZZY, Izzy?... que sentía por Izzy, su mejor amigo…

-Mimi! Despierta!. Te ocurre algo?

-no nada…-_ contesta ya consiente, o algo así- por que pensé en Izzy?, es como mi hermano- vuelve a pensar_

_-_ MIMI CUIDADO!!!!

Pero era tarde, ella ya había caído al fondo de un gran hueco, provocando de el rubio se lance a su rescate. Cayendo encima de ella…

***

Por otro lado

-Izzy…

-qué?

-quieres a Mimi?

-si, pero como una hermana…creo

-de verás?

-no lo sé-_ se sienta en una roca-_ siempre he sido su mejor amigo, pero cuando la veo, me siento extraño

-amor? Preocupación? Celos?

-no lo se! No lo se! El amor no es lo mío, yo lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, y regresar con mi familia

-todo mejorará

-eso supongo…

-debes tener fe en tus conocimientos

- no me siento merecedor de la gema del conocimiento

-no digas eso…

Izzy no quería seguir así, no se sentía bien… y se iba hundiendo en una depresión tanto amorosa como de autoestima… por mucho que pensar, no veía la manera de salir de ahí, no sabia como ayudar a Joe ni como encontrar su gema…

-_IZZY… NO PUEDES-habló una voz, la voz de su conciencia_

-qué no puedo?

-_no puedes nada… defraudarás a todos…_

-no lo haré…

-_mientras te hundes todos te recriminaran, por no haber logrado tu cometido…_

_-_no es así, son mis amigos, y yo… TENGO EL CONOCIMIENTO PARA SALIR ADELANTE…

Como a todos, una luz iluminó su cuerpo y le proporcionó la gema esperada, un círculo pequeño y uno grande unidos era su forma…

-_lo lograrás…-_ _le dijo la voz mientras se disipaba_

-estas bien?- _preguntó el peliazul que lo vio raro…_

_-_si… mira

-la gema!, sabia que lo lograrías…

***

Matt y Mimi, permanecían muy juntos… el cuerpo del muchacho no respondía y seguía encima de Mimi sin poder ejecutar palabras. En unos de sus impulsos la beso, y quedó muy sorprendido por el atrevimiento…

-Matt….

-yo…-_se levanta_- lo siento…-_se disculpo nerviosamente_

-jajaja-_ soltó una risa burlona mientras se levantaba_

-de qué te ríes?

-Kari me contó que Tk se puso igual a ti…por favor no te vallas corriendo, no me quiero quedar sola…

-claro-_ le extiende la mano-_ vamos, debemos encontrar a Tai

-si…

La larga caminata prosiguió, hasta que llegaron al bosque. Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó, cosa que hizo temblar al débil cuerpo de la ojimiel.

-Matt… tengo miedo

-cálmate Mimi…

Apareció una horrible, grande y feroz bestia, que clavó la mirada en la castaña y se aproximaba a ella, cuando…

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!

El cuerpo del muchacho cayó al piso al ser atacado por la bestia, todo su brazo derecho sangraba y él se retorcía de dolor en el pasto. Mimi rompió en llanto, mientras la bestia desaparecía repentinamente…

-Matt no debiste

-yo…-_soltó un grito-_ te prometí que te protegería hasta salir de aquí…

Mimi lloró con más rabia aún, ya que se sentía culpable. Una de sus lágrimas cayó en la herida de Matt, la cual empezó a sanar, y otra en su mano, y mediante un resplandor, apareció la gema de la pureza, en forma de lágrima…

-Mi…mi…la…ge…ma-_ le dijo mientras se trataba de levantar_

_-_estas mejor?

-un poco, la gema?

-no importa. Matt…-_ lo abraza-_ GRACIAS

Matt la separa con su brazo izquierdo, le coge el rostro y se une a ella mediante un beso, y después de ellos la abrazo fuertemente para ocultar su encendido sonrojo…

* * *

**dejen reviews!! ojalas le haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo todos se vuelven a encontrar... como iran las cosas?... lean!**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**siento no haber publicado antes... razon: explotacion de menores en colegios! **

**buu en mi colegio me explotan demasiado y no me dejan escribir en la compu.. pro estoy de vacaciones y voy a tratar de ponerme al dia!**

**Sueño Primaveral **

**De regreso a la casa, guardián **

Y todas las gemas estaban completas, al fin…

-TERREMOTO!!-_ exclamaron en coro todos los muchachos, en sus respectivos lugares_

Pero ese terremoto unió todos los pedazos de islas, volviendo a colocar a los ochos jóvenes en el mismo lugar…

-KARI!

-HERMANO!-_contesta la joven castaña, lanzándose en brazos de su adorable y emocionado hermano_

-hermano…-_saludó el joven rubio ojiazul que acompañaba a la castaña_

_-_Tk…-_saludó de la misma manera su hermano_

_-_MIMI!-_exclamó el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos negros_

-IZZY! SORA!-_ exclamó la ojimiel, uniéndose en un abrazo con los dos pelirrojos_

-bueno-_interrumpió el mayor de ellos, Joe-_ fue un bonito reencuentro, pero es hora de regresar

-si-_ contestaron al unísono los demás_

Todos subieron a su "transporte" de regreso a casa…

-llegaron! Bienvenidos!-_ exclamó Juri, una pequeña chica de cabello marrón_

-gracias Juri-_agradeció el peliazul mayor de los guardianes-_ chicos vayan a sus habitaciones

-claro- _le respondieron todos mientras se dirigían a sus aposentos _

Mimi se dirigía a la amplia habitación de las femeninas cuando un chico de ojos celestes la detuvo

-Mimi…

-si, Matt?

-sobre lo que pasó…

-qué pasó?

-ah… no nada, después hablamos

-bien…-_le respondió mientras lo veía alejarse, cambiando su expresión totalmente_

_-_Mimi…-_ le llamó una voz muy familiar, que reconoció al instante_

_-_IZZY

-estas bien?-_ viendo los confundidos ojos de su amiga_

_-_si… me iré a tomar una ducha

-cuídate…

-si, si!-_ le gritaba mientras se iba corriendo-_ tu también! Nos vemos!

Ya en el gran, gran, GRAN! Cuarto de las chicas

Mimi entró dando suspiros mientras cerraba los ojos, a lo que sus amigas la miraron extrañada…

-Mimi te sientes bien?-_ inquirió la pelirroja_

_-_tal vez, se enfermo durante el viaje…-_ contestó la pequeña Yagami_

_-_estoy bien-_ negó apenas la castaña ojimiel_

_-_entonces qué pasa?-_ volvió a preguntar la pelirroja_

_-_solo me duele la cabeza… CONFUNSION

-por Matt?-_ interrogaron ambas chicas mientras levantaban las cejas y se lanzaban miradas cómplices_

_-_creo…

-de veras te gusta Matt?

-no lo sé

-entonces, por qué estas confundida?

-por el beso que nos dimos

-SE BESARON!?

-si… y fue de lo mejor…

-Matt es muy guapo…

-no era que te gustaba Tk?

-yo amo a Tk, eso no quita que Matt se súper lindo

-en eso Kari tiene razón

-pues yo no sé que hacer…

toc, toc

-PASE!

-hola!-_ saludó un rubia de ojos color esmeralda asomándose por la puerta_

_-_hola chicas-_ saludaron las ya presentes a las acompañantes de la habitación_

_-_quieren ir a pasear por la ciudad?-_ preguntó la pelirroja de ojos violetas_

_-_… y les mostraremos absolutamente toda la ciudad-_ agregó la otra rubia de ojos azules_

_-_claro!

-y de ahí una pijama-_ terminó por decir Juri_

_-_SII!-_ respondieron todas. Casi. Rika hizo una mueca en señal de negación_

_-_ a mi no me comentaron eso…

-Rika anímate!-_ Juri sacaba un puchero _

_-_bien, bien! Pero quita esa cara!

* * *

**soy culpable! este lapso no me vino bien! no me quedo muy bonito no?... bueno es que solo es el reenceuntro y la llegada y eso... trate de hacerlo emotivo, pro no me salio bien [sorry .]**

**dejen reviws!!**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

OLA! bueno espero que les guste este cap... aunque no lo doi por seguro. espero que la inspiracion regrese pronto.. sino hasta yo perder el entusiasmo!

**espere que les guste aunque sea un poquito ^^**

* * *

Sueño primaveral

**Noche de chicas**

-fue muy divertido!-_exclamó la pelirroja de ojos rubíes_

-si-_ afirmó la castaña ojimiel-_ y es una ciudad realmente hermosa

-pues bien…_- cambió el tono de voz la pequeña Kari-_ …ya que nos disponemos a hacer un pijamada. Hablemos de CHICOS!-_ exclamó entusiasmada, más de lo normal, la castaña. Soltando las muchas risas de sus amigas presentes, hasta de Rika, a quien simplemente no le agradaba la idea, en lo mas mínimo, odiaba haberse comprometido en esas… como ella le decía: tonterias_

-pues Juri, empieza tú – _reto Zoe_

_-_bueno, yo. Yo…-_ se trababa mientras el sonrojo subía a sus mejillas-_ yo y Takato tuvimos una cita, se me declaró, me dio un lindo beso… y fue mágico!- _habló con prisa, tanta que sola, hacia que sus palabras se atropellen-_ lo dije!

-no era mucha novedad que estuviesen juntos- _dijo en medio de dos carcajadas la rubia ojiverde- _elije a tu victima Juri

-TU

-oh…pues bien. Me lo esperaba. Ah… pues Takuya… yo lo invite a salir… ah pues… fue lindo, si lo fue. Preparó una cena muy linda, en una de las colina –_ su voz se iba a enterneciendo y volviendo al momento mágico-_ se me declaró… ah… ah… fue lindo-_ terminó ocultando el rostro entre sus dorados cabellos- _me beso…-_ dijo diminutamente, casi para no oír_

_-_que?

-que me BESO!

-jajaja-_ rió Juri-_ Zoe pareces un gran tomate…

-si, si. Tu también. Pues bien… es el turno de…mmm…tu!- _señaló a cierta pelirroja a quien agarró muy desprevenida-_ SORA!

-a pues… Tai y yo siempre fuimos amigos y… desde hace un tiempo ya me gustaba, pero no sabia si compartíamos sentimientos. Hasta que después de la desaparición de Kari, Tai cometió la imprudencia de no decirle nada a su madre, yo lo regañe, y mientras lo hacia me beso de sorpresa… no supe reaccionar. Lo termine ignorando hasta que llegamos acá. En el viaje para encontrar nuestra gemas, como todos… estuvimos en peligro, al querernos salvar mutuamente, él salió herido, y pues bien… le dije que lo amaba, que lo amo. Él me dijo que siempre me amo y ya…

-que historia para mas tierna!-_ exclamó enternecida Zoe-_ amigos de la infancia y enamorados del presente-_ dijo fingiendo un melodrama, y provocando y rubor en las mejillas de la narradora_

-Kari, cuenta tu historia de telenovela…

-pues como ya saben, para llegar aquí, Tk, me… por decirlo así, me raptó…

-lo hizo…-_ agregó Sora_

_-_ como sea el caso. Al llegar aquí, pasaron muchas cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de Tk, por ejemplo, cuando caí a un pozo, el no paró hasta encontrarme, me salvó, me curó… y me besó. Fue mi primer beso! Y con él… después se declaró en los jardines, donde yo le correspondí, es que es lindo, tierno, guapo. Es TK! Y en la búsqueda de mi gema, mi corazón me guió hacia él, y me di cuenta que estoy completamente enamorada de él!-_ Kari no tenia ni el más mínimo sonrojo, mas bien tenia un brillo en los ojos, y un aura del completo enamoramiento…-_ Mimi cuéntanos que pasa con Matt…

-jajaja…-_risa nerviosa-_ con MATT?

-si… con Yamato

-a si… yo no tengo nada que contar…-_ Kari la fulminaba con la mirada delatadora-_ solo nos besamos. No es nada serio. Él es muy lindo. Pero solo somos amigos. Y eso me confunde. Pero… no somos nada!

-la clásica…

-Alice…

-a mi siempre me gustó Henry-_ se le dibujó una media sonrisa-_ y Juri, me arregló un cita con él, y ya. Al parecer nos gustábamos.-_ sonrió tímidamente_

_-_bravo Alice!, yo te dije… yo te dije!-_ le decía Zoe muy alegre-_ y llego el turno de…

-RIKA!!!-_ completó Juri, llamando la atención de la pelirroja, quien se habia mantenido distante_

_-_aja… que quieren que cuente?

-que hay de tu vida…

-nada interesante que contar

-y Ryo?

-creen que tengo algo de contar sobre ese idiota?

-si…

-no…

-vamos Rika cuenta, nadie va a escuchar, todo es secreto…

-no hay nada. Ya saben como es él, patán. Engreído. Me besó, baka!. Y pretende que le crea que le gustó y cursilería y media. BAKA

-y no le crees?

-no

-se muere por ti! Hazle caso!

-por eso no quería decir ni una sola palabra…

Y pasaron toda la noche, hablando de ellas, de la misión, de su pasado, de los chicos, de las virtudes y defectos de ellos, de las cosas que cambiarían, y cosa por el estilo… pero

-shhh…-_hacia Tai quien hasta el momento había estado escondido detrás de la puerta-_ cállense!

-quiero escuchar-_ se quejaba Ryo_

_-_igual nosotros-_ se quejaban los Ishida_

_-_que hacen?-_ preguntó Takato, quien pasaba con Henry_

_-_permiso quiero ver-_ entraba Henry_

_-_ mejor no hagan eso-_ le recomendó Takuya quien recién pasaba_

_-_shh!-_ se quejó Tai-_ si quieres también mira

-ya que!

-oigan grupo de insectos! Nos creen taradas?-_ gritó Rika abriendo la puerta de un golpe-_ malditos idiotas!-_exclamó mientras sus ojos se tornaban oscuros y la típica aura negra la envolvía (tipo anime)-_ no saben ni siquiera hablar en voz baja

_-_oh. Oh…-_ exclamaron todos al verla parada frente a ellos_

-claro que oh. Oh-_ le gritaron las demás- _lárguense de aquí!

-claro… claro…

-BAKAS!

* * *

**demasiadas peliculas de chicas y pijamdas! xD queria plasmarlo no se porque... de veras espero que les haya gustado, prometo hacer los otros caps mas interesantes, tratare de no tardar mucho... de veras!**

**adelanto: la llegada del semiguardian y los guerreros al mundo de la mision! ¿kienes seran?¿kien sera el** **semiguardian? **

**lean y dejen reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**aca yo de nuevo... espero les agrade!**

**aca presentando al equipo completo:**

* * *

Sueño primaveral

**Semi guardián y guerreros**

El aire era lo bastante tenso entre los géneros, la dura indiferencia y molestia de las chicas hacia los chicos se presenciaba fuertemente…

-pero… chicas-_ cada uno de ellos había tratado de persuadir a su modo a cada uno de ellos, ¿qué habían conseguido? Gritos, bofetadas y una que otra patada, casi siempre por parte de Rika, las demás aceptaban el castigo y reían por lo bajo…_

_-_ola…- _un alto chico peliazul en compañía de un bajito pelirrojo_

-que sucede?-_ preguntó el acompañante. Como respuesta consiguieron que las chicas les lanzaran una frívola mirada…_

_-_que ambiente tan tenso

-bueno Joe, me estuvo explicando que es hora de que el semi guardián y los guerreros vengan, su trabajo es más sencillo, pero necesario.

-así que, los hechiceros. Alístense, ustedes los traerán

-nosotras no iremos!-_ exclaman Zoe y Rika casi al instante_

_-_pero los hechiceros somos 4-_excuso Takuya_

_-_TIENEN QUE IR!-_ exclamo Ryo_

_-_ya, ya no hay problema-_ interrumpió Joe-_ pueden ir con Takuya y Henry

-claro!-_ les gritaron las chicas presentes, y se fueron cruzando los brazos…_

_-_que les hicieron?-_ pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo_

-espiamos su pijamada…

-que tal?

-lindo…

-ya-_dijo Joe con una mirada desaprobatoria a los hechiceros y hacia el pelirrojo, por la pregunta-_ ustedes váyanse a buscar a Henry y Takato…

-esta bien…

Los cuatro chicos partieron al mundo real, en busca de los guerreros y semi guardián, quienes no se esperaban esa sorpresa. Al llegar al colegio, se escondieron, como siempre, y esperaron, ya que ellos todavía estaban en clase. Henry y Takato se maldecían internamente, por estar con dos hechiceros sumamente impacientes, claro, porque poco faltaba para que Ryo pegara un grito hacia el salón de los estudiantes y los sacara a la fuerza, ocasionando una catástrofe…

tim, tim

-genial, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento!

-vamos

Entraron como de costumbre, perturbando a tres de los estudiantes que llevarían, ocasionando una fuerte ráfaga de viento… que le sacaron un fuerte grito a Yolei

-hola-_ saludo Takato con una sonrisa exageradamente amable_

_-_quienes son?-_preguntó Davis poniéndose en guardia_

_-_soy Takato Matsuki, ellos son Ryo Akiyama, Henry Wong y Takuya Kanbara

-hola-_ llega Cody saludando-_ chi… USTEDES!-_ exclama señalando a Ryo-_ ustedes se llevaron a Tai y a los demás…

-si, son buena gente-_respondió Takuya esbozando una sonrisa_

_-_donde esta Kari?-_pregunto agresivamente Davis_

_-_con los demás

-bueno, y que desean?-_preguntó Ken_

_-_llevarlos con nosotros-_explico Henry, un poco más serio que sus compañeros_

_-_uy, si que sencillo-_dijo la pelimorada con sarcasmo_

_-_todos estamos preocupados por ellos, ya ha pasado casi un mes, algunos los dan por…muer…muertos-_dijo el pequeño Cody con amargura_

-deben venir con nosotros!-_exclamo Takuya sin perder su sonrisa_

_-_vamos-_accedió Ken tranquilamente_

_-_vamos?-_preguntó Davis confundido, por lo que su amigo le asintió moviendo levemente la cabeza-_ pues, vamos

-BIEN! Suban…

Fue el viaje más silencioso, por lo que ellos estaban asustados, y con muchas dudas, al pensar que sus amigos están en peligro y ellos también lo estarán muy pronto…

Como siempre los recibió Joe con una calida sonrisa de caballerosidad…

-bienve…

-queremos ver a Kari!-_exigió Davis_

-acá estoy…- _saludó Kari, mientras entraba con Tai, Sora, Mimi e Izzy…_

_-_KARI!!!-_grita la pelimorada lanzándose a darle un abrazo lleno de emoción_

-chicos!-_ exclamó Cody_

_-_hola chicos…-_saluda Tai muy tranquilamente-_ellos eran?-_ preguntó en dirección a Joe_

_-_éramos que?-_ indagó Ken_

_-_el semi guardián y los guerreros-_explicó Mimi _

_-_los que?-_ dijeron los cuatro recién llegados tan confundidos como sus amigos la primera vez…_

_-_…Kari…-_la llamó un joven alto de ojos celestes y rubio_

_-_TU…-_ dijo con amargura Davis mientras se disponía a golpearle_

_-_no otra vez…-_suspiró Tk, al ver que la reacción del moreno era casi igual al de Tai_

_-_cálmate-_dice Tai a Davis mientras lo sostiene_

_-_pero…

-pero nada. Ok?

-él es Takeru Takaishi- _presentó Kari mientras le agarraba la mano_

-me dicen TK

-mucho gusto

-les explicare porque han venido-_ Joe empieza el mismo relato, solo que añadiendo que sus cinco amigos, ya han cumplido parte de su misión…_

_-_wow…

-y quien es quien?

-pues bien. Daisuke Motomiya: guerrero de los anillos del valor y la amistad, Yolei Inoue: del amor y la pureza, y Cody Hida: conocimiento y sinceridad.

-y yo que?-_ pregunta Ken_

_-_tu eres el semi guardián de la bondad

-y..yo?

-tu. Bueno. JURI!-_grita_

_-_si?-_llega casi al instante_

_-_llévalos a sus habitaciones

-yo llevo a Yolei-_dice Kari-_ vamos!

Ya en la habitación de las chicas…

-y que tal es esto de la misión?

-es muy lindo…

-involucra algún de los chicos?

-si…

-dime!

-TK!

-TK?... es muy lindo

-si…y dulce, y bueno, caballeroso, y…

toc, toc

-pase

-Kari… oh… a mucho gusto, soy Rika Makino

-hola, soy Yolei Inoue

-que pasa Rika?

-a es que vamos a salir con las chicas, quieren ir?

-claro

Con Juri y los chicos…

-acá se quedaran con Tai e Izzy

-claro…

-pasen, hasta luego-_ los chicos se ponen a ver la gigantesca habitación. Ahí se dieron cuenta porque en una podía quedarse tanta gente, era gigantesca, y adornada de forma clásica._

toc, toc

-pase…

-hola. Les gusta la habitación?-_ preguntó Tai_

_-_si. Una pregunta. Si no trajeron ropa, como…

-acá hay mucha, abran los roperos

-si es bastante ropa…

-y nuestras familias?

-desde que llegamos no pensamos en eso!-_ exclama con cara de preocupación y asombro_

_-_y Kari como a estado?

-muy, muy bien

-a que te refieres?

-esta enamorada

-te cambio Davis-_ le dijo Cody _

_-_lo había elegido?-_ se burló el peliazul, cosa que lo hizo reír en complicidad con el más pequeño…_

_-_de quien?- _preguntó Davis frunciendo el ceño_

_-_de Takeru

-lo mato! La rapto, y encima de todo enamoro!

-no debiste decirle nada, Tai

-pues, bueno… chao!

-co… como sucedió eso?-_se pregunto Davis con perplejidad_

_-_Kari se enamoro de Tk, y Tk de ella, es sencillo-_ le dijo Cody ocasionando más enojo departe del moreno_

_-_Kari es muy linda-_dijo el peliazul por lo que se gano una fuerte mirada de furia-_ solo digo…

toc, toc

-pase…

-hola-_saluda Ryo-_ Ken, ven un momento

-claro…

-debes ir en busca de la medalla de la bondad

-por eso del semi guardián?

-así es

-prefiero buscar la medalla con mis amigos, ellos buscan lo suyo y yo lo mio

-esta bien

-hoy?

-no, pero pronto

-bien…

En el paseo de la chicas…

-bueno Yolei, que te parece la ciudad?

-es hermosa…

-todos dicen eso!-_ dice Juri soltando una sonrisa_

_-_es mejor que volvamos-_interrumpe Alice_

_-_claro…

Ya llegando a casa…

-se divirtieron?-_pregunto Matt, quien las recibía_

_-_si…-_contesto Mimi, mientras intercambiaba miradas con el rubio-_ …a Yolei le gusto la ciudad…

-que pasa acá?-_le susurró Yolei a Kari_

_-_de ahí te cuento-_le devolvió el susurro_

_-_Matt-_llama Ryo-_ ya le dije su misión a Ken, dice que la desempeñara con sus amigos. Esta bien?

-con tal que cada quien encuentre lo suyo

-de que hablan?-_interrumpe Yolei_

_-_de nada, es tarde, ve a descansar. Mañana saldrás a buscar tus piedras con el guerrero y el semi guardián

-esta bien

Mientras Kari y Yolei iban a su habitación y se ponían al día con sus cosas, Zoe y Rika practicaban hechicería, Alice y Juri hacían encargos, Sora y Mimi hablaban en los jardines…

-y entonces?

-entonces que?

-eres o no la enamorada de Tai?

-eh… no

-como que no?

-no me lo pidió, ni yo a él

-haaay! Sora!-_ le regaño la ojimiel_

_-_y tu? Todos nos dimos cuenta de cómo mirabas a Matt

-yo? No te confundas solo somos amigos?-_un rubor subía por sus mejillas_

_-_como quieras. Ya se está poniendo muy oscuro, mejor ya vámonos

Bueno, al parecer nunca taparon el hueco por el que cayó Kari, y con ayuda de la oscuridad, las dos jovencitas corrieron la misma suerte que su amiga acompañadas de su sonoro grito…

Como siempre, hubo un caballero andante, quien las rescatara, en este caso en Tai, quien pasaba por ahí, y al escuchar que Sora estaba en peligro no dudo en buscarla…

-SORA!! SORA!!

-que sucede?-_ dijo cierto rubio que aparecía en escena_

_-_escuche a Sora gritar…

-por donde?

-por allá-_señala_

_-_vamos…

Ambos chicos se pusieron en marcha, Tai corría rápido y con el corazón en la boca, por la preocupación…

-CUIDADO!_-alertó Matt-_ un hueco

-si! Por ahí deben haber caído

-vamos… entra

-Bien-_ Tai bajo hábil y cuidadosamente por el hoyo-_ Matt! Acá tambien esta Mimi- _el corazón de Matt pareció parar unos segundos al escuchar que ella estaba herida…_

_-_Matt!-_era su grito. El grito de Mimi, estaba conciente, eso le hizo reaccionar al instante, y bajo por el hoyo para sacarla de ahí_

_-_MIMI!

-Matt…-_se queja tratando de mover-_ me duele, me duele mucho y Sora esta inconsciente

-SORA! RESPONDEME!-_gritaba Tai mientras tomaba en brazos a la pelirroja_

_-_Mimi no te muevas-_la carga-_ tu pierna esta sangrando. Sora debe haberse golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza. Ya vámonos.

Al llegar a Matt hizo entrara su habitación, a Tai con Sora en brazos y a Mimi, quien tenia en brazos, las hizo acostar para curarlas…

-Matt, me duele, me duele mucho mi pierna

-espera. Le lavare la herida y te la voy a vendar

Matt parecía un profesional, con la delicadeza y cuidado que trataba a Mimi. Tai no se despegaba de Sora, la miraba fijamente por si algún cambio en ella…

-a…au…mi. Mi cabeza

-Sora… despertaste

-Ta…Tai?!

-que bueno que estas bien…

-si algo, pero me duele mucho mi cabeza…

-recuéstate y descansa

-te quedaras conmigo

-claro que si-_le besa la frente_

_-_Mimi, no te vayas a mover. Sino te regresara el dolor-_ la ojimiel simplemente asintió mientras se recostaba-_ Tai, es mejor que nos quedemos con ellas…

-eso pensaba hacer…

* * *

**pues espero que les haya gustado, ups... me acabo de fijar la hora, con razon mi mama me kiere matar!**

**bueno bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**me demore un poco no? LO SIENTO... esq toi de viaje xD**

**weno ojala les guste el cap... **

**dedicado a fans del RYOUKI (:**

* * *

Sueño primaveral

**La medalla y los anillos**

Ryo, iba caminado por los pasillos de la vivienda, cuando se percato de alguien de mucho agrado…para él…

-hola-_saludó atrevidamente el moreno-_pelirroja…

.piérdete!-_le gritó ella, como de costumbre, con dureza e indiferencia_

_-_te gusto el beso de la vez pasada?-_preguntó esbozando una sonrisa reluciente, que se extendía por todo su rostro divertidamente…_

_-_ya quisieras, fue bastante desagradable… EL PEOR

-vamos, no seas mentirosa, te gustó tanto, o más que a mi-_dijo para después soltar una carcajada_

_-_idiota!

-que te he hecho para que me trates tan mal?

-ah..-_la pelirroja ojilila abrió al boca para empezar con su gras discurso, pero fue detenida por sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta que el chico que la cortejaba, de ojos azules y gran sonrisa, no le había hecho absolutamente nada, quedaría como tonta…-_PIEREDETE!-_gritó mientras empujaba, y esperaba que algo se le ocurra, deseaba evadir el tema, y mas aun evadirlo a él, la ponía demasiado nerviosa, como para tener una conversación coherente con él_

_-_Contéstame-_le dijo mientras la retenía fuertemente de la cintura-_que te he hecho?-_le susurró al oído_

_-_ME BESASTES-_ le gritó con voz y expresión asqueada, más de la normal, mucha más de la normal- _Y ESO ME MOLESTO… ME ASQUEO, CONTENTO?-_ gritó saliendo de sus casillas, se había puesto demasiado nerviosa, le disgustaba tenerlo tan cerca. Parecía tan perfecto, y por alguna razón, la cual no entendía, esa perfección le disgustaba demasiado_

-ok-_ sin luchar más por el tema, la soltó-_ como digas-_ le terminó por decir frunciendo el ceño y evadiéndole mirada_

-ah…-_lo vio tan diferente, la mirada del chico que tenía en frente ya no brillaba, se había vuelto oscura-_ ah… no te pongas así, solo…solo

-no es nada-_ le contesto casi de la misma manera de la que le hablaba la chica a él. Casi porque la manera de hablar de Rika no se podía imitar.-_ tengo que ir a buscar al semi guardián y a los guerreros…

-Ryo…-_pero ya se había-_ Ryo… -_se dijo así misma-_ se enojo...

El moreno ojiazul fue en busca de las personas que le había dicho a Rika, era el momento de empezar de empezar la misión…

-Ken…-_llamó el castaño. El peliazul al notar que andaba con su humor de siempre, el divertido y alegre Ryo; y verlo deprimido, se extraño…_

_-_sucede algo Ryo?

-no… eh…si. Tenemos que irnos ya, a la búsqueda de tu medalla y lo demás- _contestaba balbuceando, mientras se calmaba y fingía una brillante sonrisa_

_-_está bien. Iré a buscar a los demás para irnos

-acá te espero, para partir.

Así Ken fue en busca de sus compañeros, dejando a Ryo sumido en sus pensamientos… pensando en que haría después. Ken no tardó mucho en volver, con Yolei, Davis y Cody, quienes también notaron extraño al moreno, pero no hicieron comentario alguno.

-listos?-_preguntó al notar las llegada de los muchachos_

_-_así es-_respondieron todos al unísono_

_-_puedo ir?-_preguntó una conocida voz a las espaldas de Ryo-_ con ustedes

-como quieras Rika…-_le dijo con indiferencia, que al parecer quería mantener. Pero lo que si extraño en un nivel superior es que le haya dicho RIKA y no PELIRROJA, como el hábito que era- _Ken ve con Davis, Cody vendrás conmigo…-_empezó a ordenar el moreno de sonrisa brillante_

_-_yo con Yolei?

-sí, sí, vamos-_ le respondió rápidamente, y s dirigió a su animal de transporte a ayudar a sus pequeño acompañante_

-vamos Yolei, sube-_ le dijo a ojilila a su actual amiga y compañera de transporte, mientras intercambiaba mirada fugaces con Ryo, a quien sentía distante. Se sentía mucho por de cuando lo tenía cerca, ya no sabía que pensar… solo estaba LOCA._

Los viajeros, llegaron al mismo lugar que habían llegado sus amigos los guardianes, solo que ellos no los sabían. Ahí también seria la búsqueda de la medalla y las ocho piedras. Se dividirían en dos grupos: Ken y Yolei, y Davis con Cody…

-…yo iré en el grupo de Davis…- _se adelantó a decir el moreno mientras se alejaba de su puesto y se proponía a alcanzar a su grupo…_

_-_espera… Ryo

-qué?

-te sucede algo?

-no. Solo acato tu pedido. Te dejo en paz. Era eso lo que querías no es así?

-no, espera Ryo!, no quiero que te alejes-_ exclamó la pelirroja, mientras por su mente se paseaba la palabra orgullo en mayúsculas, y el arrepentimiento se acechaba lentamente-_ yo te quiero…-_ su conciencia estallo con las últimas palabras. Su cabeza se cuestionaba porque lo dijo, pero su corazón empezó a latir a toda fuerza…_

_-_es verdad lo que dices Rika?-_ le interrogo, mientras la muchacha quien tenia en frente tenía un debate interno- _contéstame. Lo dijiste en serio? O solo extrañas que alguien te preste más atención de la debida…

-yo, eh…-_ era cierto lo que le había preguntado, cuál era la razón. Tenia unas ganas de decirle piérdete!, no me interesa tu atención, yo me valgo por mi misma, lárgate con tu grupo y yo me iré con el mío, pero no poda, su corazón se lo impedía-_ no lo sé-_ se limitó a decir, con vergüenza _

-sabes, olvídalo. Eres mi amiga… si lo eres. Dejémoslo así, como un pequeño y viejo juego. Fue divertido. Ve con Ken y Yolei, vamos rápido, sino los perderemos

-pero Ryo-_ ella se proponía a seguir. Pero dio un paso en falso hacia atrás, y tropezó. De lo que no se había percatado es que habían aterrizado en una de las zonas empinadas, por lo que callo rodando, y rodando…_

_-_RIKAAA!

Por otro lado…

-donde está Ryo?-_ se cuestionaba cierto peliazul-_ se supone que nos ayudaría en la búsqueda

-no lo sé… tampoco sé por dónde empezaremos, ni cómo empezar

-debe ser por instinto, algo nos llamarás, o atraerá o…

El muchacho hubiera seguido con todas las posibilidades para encontrar su objeto, pero el par fue tragado bajo tierra improvisadamente, sacando gritos de ambos…

-que fue eso??!!-_ gritaba la adolorida pelimorada mientras se levantaba del suelo…_

_-_todo debe estar predestinado, debe ser parte de la búsqueda debe ser… LOS ANILLOS!

-los anillos?

-mira!-_ le dijo mientras le señala con el dedo índice_

_-_sencillo!-_ contesto la muchacha feliz, por la sencillez de la misión, y se aproximaba a los anillos, que estaba dos recipientes transparentes, cada uno con una pita roja y otra verde…_

_-_no lo creo…

-qué?

-los chicos me contaron lo complicado de su misión, y no creo que la nuestra sea tan sencilla…

-tienes razón…

-que hacemos?

-tengo miedo. Si es una trampa? O si son los verdaderos? O si…

-cálmate!, no pasará absolutamente nada, son pruebas que debes superar, yo estoy aquí, y te ayudaré, nos acercaremos juntos y lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos…

-Ken…-_ Yolei ya tenia preparado un discurso de agradecimiento, a tan BONDADOSAS palabras, pero se percató de que el cuello del muchacho empezaba a resplandecer cada vez con más fuerza-_ KEN!!- _no se desesperaría es ese momento, no era adecuado_

_-_qué pasa?... mi cuello…

-calma, ah… yo… ah…-_ de pronto el cuello del chico dejo de brillar y fue reemplazado por una medalla de plata sujeta por una pita de oro, que tenia estampada un pequeña rosa…-_ la medalla! , la medalla!, KEN ES LA MEDALLA!, CONSEGUISTES LA MEDALLA!

-todo resulta ser demasiado sencillo. Vamos-_ cogió la mano de la pelimorada-_ recojamos los anillos

Yolei cogió el recipiente con la pita verde, al parecer de la pureza, y ambos tomaron el de la pita roja, del amor. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y Ken se la terminó de entregar…

-te dije que era no sucedería nada

-te dije que era sencillo

-_él sonrió- _y bien… pues ahora, como salimos de aquí?

-buena pregunta- _se dijo mientras miraba detenidamente todo el lugar que los encerraba…_

A los otros dos guerreros no les iba tan bien, el cansancio se acechaba y no había nadie que los ayude, era demasiado para un par de chicos que no tenían ni idea de la situación…

-estoy cansado-_ repetía una y otra vez el mayor de ellos, moreno y con googles_

_-_igual yo…-_ le respondía por trillonésima vez-_ sentémonos?

-bien…

Al agacharse, para sentarse en los pastizales, fueron absorbidos bajo tierra, donde les esperaba lo mismo

-RAYOS! LA SITUACIÓN SE PONE PEOR!-_ se quejaba el moreno_

_-_deja de quejarte tanto, presta atención y mira

-los anillos!

-sí, los cuatro

-cojámoslos!

-espera, puede ser una trampa

-no estamos en un cuento de ficción (¿?) vamos, no perdamos más tiempo-_ Davis se acercó y cogió los recipientes de pita azul y naranja, mientras el pequeño cogía el plomo y morado con desconfianza, para después sentirse más aliviado-_ todo esta bien, o no?

-otra vez, presta atención

-qué?

-como vamos a salir?

-oh…

***

Ryo veía a Rika tirada en la tierra sin moverse ni decir nada, estaba entrando en la etapa de desesperación, sin perder ni un minuto más bajo corriendo donde ella se encontraba inconsciente y con muchos rasguños…

-RIKA! RIKA! RESPONDEME! RIKA!-_ gritaba mientras la movía de forma desesperaba pero con suavidad para ya no lastimarla más_

_-_a…u…-_ decía entre dientes mientras recobraba la conciencia-_ no grites! No ves como estoy?-_ le dijo con el mismo tono de disgusto de siempre, cosa que saco una sonrisa al moreno, al ver que la chica que quería estaba en perfectas condiciones…_

_-_Rika,,,-_ le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y se aferraba a ella-_ tuve miedo, Rika, de perderte… te quiero…-_ la pelirroja dio un diminuto suspiro, pero no contestó, cerró los ojos y dejo que él hable, no sabía lo que sentía- _tú no me quieres no es así?-_ le dijo soltándola lentamente_

-eh…

-te amo-_ le dijo, para después besarla, ya no le importaba después ser maltratado de todas las formas posibles, pero la quería._

Rika, ya no sabia que hacer, esos pequeños segundos parecían eternos, y sentía su cara arder y su corazón palpitar con demasiada fuerza, sin percatarse ella empezó a ceder la beso, el primer beso en el que no hubo lucha para conseguirlo…

En ese preciso momento llegan Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody, quien sabe como salieron, pero salieron. Se encontraron, y buscaron el camino de regreso. Y ahí estaban, encontrándose con Ryo arrodillado con Rika en brazos, teniendo una romántica escena…

-ya veo porque no nos acompañaron-_ exclamó Yolei en tono de burla…_

_-_jajaja!-_ rieron sus tres acompañantes, fuertemente, tanto como para que la pelirroja escuchase y se separe al instante_

_-_eh… chicos… hola!-_titubeaba la pelirroja, quien tenía su rostro tan prendido como su cabello_- eh… como les fue en la búsqueda?, lo sentimos por no ir… eh, vámonos a casa! Si?

-claro…-_ le dijeron con cansancio los cuatro muchachos, mientras el moreno esbozaba una sonrisa burlona_

_-_VAMONOS-_ dijo ya no tan titubeante la pelirroja, sino más seria y con una mirada amenazante. Y acto seguido se iba mientras se llevaba a rastras a Yolei_

_-_buena Ryo-_ se reía Davis_

_-_así que por eso nos dejaron?-_ cuestiono Ken, mientras compartía risas con el más pequeño_

_-_ni tanto… me parece que ella se molesto-_ contesto el moreno-_ asi que, mejor vámonos, antes que se ponga peor…

***

-te gusta Ryo?- _le cuestionaba la pelimorada_

-no quiero hablar de eso! Ok?

-OK!-_ contestó la chica mientras sus amigos les daban el alcance_

-ven Yolei…-_ le pidió Ken mientras la jalaba de la mano y todos se miraban extrañados_

Ya solos en medio del bosque, la pelimorada se mostraba confusa ante la reacción de su "amigo"

-que es lo que pasa?-_ le pregunto la muchacha a lo que el chico le dio un fugaz roce de labios, dejándola aún más confundida_

_-_Yolei, yo te quiero

-por qué me lo dices ahora?

-no lo sé, solo sentí la necesidad de decírtelo…

-no sé qué decir…-_ al ver que Ken se le acercaba, y deduciendo la intención de este, simplemente se alejó y se fue sin más ni más_

_-_Yolei…

-sucede algo Yolei?- _pregunta Rika_

_-_no nada

-y esa cara?

- en el camino te explico

-tiene que ver con Ken y su alejamiento misterioso?

-si-_ confiesa sonrojada_

-ya suban todos!-_ exclama Ryo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yolei…_

Ya de regreso, Kari esperada la llegada de sus amigos, al lado de Joe, quien esperaba resultados…

-hola chicas. Qué tal?

-eh… Kari ven!

-ok…

Las chicas tuvieron, una fugaz conversación en su recamara donde más o menos le decían todo lo que pasó en la búsqueda…

-pues de ti ya sabía Rika. Pero Yolei, con Ken? No me habas dicho nada

-no pensé que fuera enserio

toc, toc

-pase!

-hola!-_ saludó una pequeña castaña_

_-_qué tal la búsqueda?- _preguntó su acompañante, rubia y de ojos celestes_

-encontramos todo!- _respondió orgullosa la pelimorada_

-entonces ya empezaremos con la ceremonia?-_pregunto Juri_

_-_al parecer-_ dijo Zoe, la segunda rubia-_ pero necesitamos la orden…-_ en eso todas las presentes se dieron cuenta de que Kari , tenía una cara llena de terror, confusión y disgusto…_

_-_que sucede Kari?

-me acabo de dar cuenta, que al terminar la ceremonia, nos iremos de aquí…-_ las demás chicas asintieron al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón- y no veré a TK jamás…- terminó pensando la joven Yagami_

Mientras Matt y Tai, seguían poniendo empeño para destacar como enfermeros frente a las dos chicas accidentadas….

-Sora, te sigue doliendo?

-ya no, Tai. Gracias

-y tu Mimi?-_preguntó el rubio_

-mi pierna me duele un poco. Nada serio

toc, toc

-pase

-Matt-_ llamó Ryo-_ ya tenemos la medalla y los anillos

-muy bien…

-Joe, ya los tiene. Nada más era eso. Ya me voy tengo que buscar a Ri… a alguien-_ se va_

_­_-entonces… nos iremos pronto?

-pero…_- susurró Matt al darse cuenta de la realidad_

_-_si Mimi-_ dijo Sora_

_-_nuestras familias deben estar súper preocupadas-_ termina diciendo el castaño_

_-Mimi, no quiero perderte…-pensaba el rubio mientras la miraba fijamente_

En el cuarto de las chicas, Tk toca la puerta, llamando a Kari, a quien lleva a los jardines donde se le confesó…

-Kari, sabes cuánto te amo?

-tanto como yo?

-más… y por eso te deseo dar algo…-_el joven Takaishi le dio un collar, en el que la piedra estaba tallada de la misma forma que el de la gema de la luz…_

_-_TK! ES HERMOSO!-_ le dijo mientras los abrazaba fuertemente-_-… no me quiero ir…

-irte? A dónde?

-a mi casa… después de la invocación, TODOS nos iremos…

* * *

**bueno ojala q de veras les alla gustado... perdonen mis faltas ortograficas, esq no tenia muxo tiempom xq ak el internet se corta muxo!**

**dejen reviews...**


	19. Chapter 19

**bueno...aca les traigo el penultimo capitulo, talvez le vaya a parecer el último, pero no puede terminar asi**

**lean, disfruten y dejen reviews ^^**

* * *

Sueño primaveral

**La invocación, confesiones y despedidas**

-bueno chicos. Ha llegado la hora- _anunció el peliazul con gafas-_ listos?

-así es-_ contestaron todos los demás al unísono_

Así empezó la ceremonia. Los custodios sacaron el centro, cada guardián saco su gema correspondiente: valor, amistad, amor, conocimiento, pureza, sinceridad, esperanza y luz; las colocaron en el lugar donde Joe les había indicado anteriormente, alrededor del centro. Ken, el semi guardián, sacó la medalla, y la colocó en la base del centro. Los anillos de los guerreros, fueron colocados en pequeñas almohadillas que rodeaban al valioso objeto. Todo empezó a levitar y a brillar con tanta intensidad, que todos los presentes no podían mantener la vista fija en lo que pasaba. Una fuerte ventisca agitó la habitación, anunciando la llegada de los esperados espíritus, de la luz y la oscuridad

-que quieren?!- _gritaban impotentes los espíritus a una sola voz_

-nosotros…-_empezó a hablar Joe tranquilamente-_ sus fieles servidores los hemos invocado para pedirles que mantenga a la luz y a la oscuridad en total balance, ya que si no nuestros mundos se verán sumamente afectados…-_ concluyó el muchacho y acto seguido todos los presentes asintieron a lo dicho_

_-_bien. Lo haremos. Sabemos de sus adversidades, y que a la mayoría no se les hizo fácil conseguir lo requerido…-_ dijeron los espíritus, como siempre a una sola voz, dirigiendo la mirada a TK, Matt, Joe, Takato y Henry, ya que nadie sabía cómo fueron sus búsquedas, y con la manifestación de los hablantes, les quedaba claro que fue complicada, tal vez más que la de los demás-…_cumpliremos su petición, porque presentimos que es de buena fe, de corazón y no solo es una preocupación propia, sino por todos los habitantes sus hogares… ya que es su única petición nos retiraremos…-_ así simplemente se desvanecieron, ocasionando otra ventisca, y sin dejar rastro del centro, las gemas, la medalla ni los anillos… _

_-_todo acabó?-_ pronunció Takuya_

_-_fue más simple de lo que me, nos esperábamos-_ dijo Henry_

_-_y bien, ahora qué?-_ preguntó Izzy_

_-_se irán_- contestó Joe acomodándose las gafas-_ TODO ACABÓ

***

Ya era la hora de partir, el ambiente no era el mejor, se encontraban tensos, habían hecho demasiadas buenas amistades, y más que amistades para dejarlas en el olvido…

-Mimi…-_pronunciaba tímidamente Matt-_… antes de que te vayas yo necesito, debo decirte algo muy importante…

-dime…

-yo, yo, yo…

-tú, tú, tú… que?

-yo te…-_ no terminó la idea, bueno ni el estaba seguro de terminar de decir lo que quería, pero la razón es que los labios de la ojimiel chocaron con los suyos dulcemente, y algo desesperados, ambos sabían que se querían, y que ese beso sería el último que se darían, debían disfrutar el momento…_

_-_yo también Matt…-_ dijo la castaña al terminar el asunto_

_-_no quiero que te vayas-_ rogó abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho y comprimiendo sus lágrimas…_

-todo se acabó…-_ decía resignada una linda pelirroja de ojos rubíes a un castaño de ojos chocolate_

_-_sí. Pero quiero que nosotros comencemos algo…

-nosotros? Comenzar? Qué?

-Sora Takenouchi-_ empezó el muchacho con voz seria y mirándola fija y dulcemente a la chica-_ quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?-_ la pelirroja rió y lo abrazó por el cuello gritándole SI un montón de veces, mientras él la sostenía en el aire por la cintura…_

-por qué no te quedas?... conmigo…

-ay TK, sabes que no puedo, Tai no me lo permitiría, y aparte, mi familia, mis estudios, una vida allá… aunque no hay nadie como tú…-_ él le sonrió más dulce que de costumbre y la besó mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos_

_-_acá tampoco hay nadie como tú, HIKARI, MI Hikari

-TK, te AMO, NUNCA, JAMÁS te olvidare…

-todos se van…-_ decía cierto moreno de ojos azules y piel bronceada, mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja de bellos ojos violetas-_ todo será como antes…

-será parecido, no igual…

-por qué dices eso?

-porque yo, jamás seré la misma, por culpa tuya

-me estas maldiciendo, culpando, amenazando o algo por el estilo?

-NO IDIOTA. ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME ENAMORASTES, QUE TE QUIERO, AUNQUE ME SAQUES DE QUICIO, SEAS UN IDIOTA... SIEMPRE TENGA GANAS DE MATARTE… te quiero…-_ esto último lo terminó diciendo como un pequeño susurro, después de haberle gritado todo lo demás. El moreno se rió simplemente-_ de qué te ríes? Me acabó de poner en ridículo, y eso también es culpa tuya!

-te demoraste mucho, eso es todo

-te odio…

-no… jaja, tú me quieres!-_ dicho esto la abrazo por la cintura y la besó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar en forma contraria…_

Las demás parejas, no sabían que sentir ante tanta tristeza departe de cuatro de sus amigos. No se sentían bien sintiéndose bien por si mismos, cuando Kari, TK, Mimi y Matt, sufrían un dolor por causa del amor…

-nunca me distes respuesta alguna-_ le decía Ken a la pelimorada mientras desviaba la mirada_

_-_sobre qué?

-sobre lo que te dije en la búsqueda

-ah, eso…-_ el calor subía por sus mejillas_

-ah, eso?- YOLEI!-_ hizo que lo mirase-_ no me puedes tener con esta angustia, dime que es lo que sientes por mí, me estoy muriendo por dentro, mientras tú te conformas con tu confunción… para mí esto es importante…

-Ken… de veras no, no sé que responderte…-_ él la besó de forma posesiva, sin perder la delicadeza, deseaba dejarle claro la verdad. Era el momento de separarse, pero algo lo impidió. Y no fue el peliazul. Fue ella, eso era toso, suficiente respuesta…_

_***_

-es hora de partir-_ aclamó el muchacho de gafas-_ agradezco su colaboración en esta misión, fue grato tenerlos aquí, un placer conocerlos, suerte en su viaje y en su futuro…

-igualmente. Adiós chicos, cuídense…-_ Tai fue el primero en despedirse_

_-_ojala nos volvamos a ver-_ le siguió Sora_

_-_hasta pronto. No creo que sea un adiós-_ dijo Izzy_

_-_hasta pronto…-_ se limitó a decir Kari, mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, agitaba su mano en forma de despedida y salía de los brazos de Tk_

_-_bye…-_ dijo Mimi, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Matt…_

Así Kari, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Davis, Cody, Ken y Yolei, partieron a su mundo, a su realidad, dejando algo en ese lugar donde vivieron su más grande aventura, dejando un SUEÑO…

* * *

**como escribi antes, este no es el final... **


	20. Chapter 20

**llegamos al final del fic... no podia teminar tan triste, sino ni a mi me hubiera gustado leerlo ^^

* * *

**

Sueño primaveral

**Del sueño a la realidad**

Era la típica mañana de todos los días, y los jóvenes habitantes de Odaiba, debían levantarse para ir a la escuela…

- Hikari, Hikari!! Se te hace tarde, levántate…

-yaaa… no grites…-_ en ese momento la llamada muchacha despertó de golpe, y se dio cuenta que era ese día, que no había pasado nada, que su mamá la llamaba, que su mamá no había viajado y mucho menos ella… que no existía el chico de ojos azules montado en un pegaso que la había raptado, se dio cuenta que todo había sido un SUEÑO, un simple SUEÑO, que los te quiero no tenían dueño_

toc, toc

-pase!

-Kari, ESTAS AQUÍ!-_ exclamaba su hermano mayor_

-AJA

-bueno tal vez creas que estoy loco, pero este día lo siento como un deja vu. Es que…

-tuviste un sueño donde viajabas a un mundo alterno donde cumplías una misión como guardián?-_ le interrumpió_

_-_eso! No estoy loco!

-lo estas. Pero ese no es el punto. Todo fue tan real. Todo…

-fue tan maravilloso?

-si

-por el chico rubio no? TK?

-SI

-que piensas hacer?

-pensamos

-eso

-mmm… llama a los demás. Pregúntales si soñaron lo mismo

- y si no? Me creerán idiota

-no es por ofenderte, pero esa pregunta no sería la primera cosa ilógica que dices

-más respeto con tu hermano mayor…

-claro, solo Sora te pone en cinta…-_ delató Kari, mientras su hermano se ruborizaba y se iba hacer el mandato. El sueño había revelado demasiadas cosas… como el amorío entre su hermano y Sora, los sentimientos de Ken a Yolei y viceversa, y la confusión de sentimientos que Izzy sentía hacia Mimi, felizmente eso último aparentemente había sido resuelto…_

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, su hermano entró a su habitación de golpe otra vez, gritando una y otra vez SI…

-si qué?

-soñaron lo mismo. Apresúrate, cámbiate, vamos rápido al colegio. Esto lo aclaramos ya.

En pocos minutos los Yagami, ya estaban corriendo hacia el colegio. La llegada fue sorpresiva…

-SORA!-_ llegó gritando el moreno. Mientras la cogía de la cintura y la besaba…_

_-_qué es lo que haces?-_le preguntó la pelirroja bastante perpleja…_

_-_pero… si…-_ después regresó en sí, y se dio cuenta de las cosas-_oh! Todo fue un sueño

-si tontito…

-ja, ja-_ rió pausadamente-_ crees que eso me interesa? Ese "sueño" , me aclaró muchas cosas, entre ellas, lo mucho que te AMO, y no me había dado cuenta…-_ la pelirroja sonrió dando a entender que ella sentía lo mismo, y le alegraba que eso haya pasado…_

En ese preciso llegan los demás muchachos al escena, curiosamente Ken sujetaba la mano de Yolei, dando a entender que lo que pasó en el sueño grupal, se repetiría sin titubeo…

-bien, que bueno que están acá-_ dijo eufórica al eplimorada-_ tengo que decirles algo…

-dilo de una buena vez

-via a Tk-_ kari, sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, desatando emocionas, que claramente no eran soñadas. Ella estaba enamorada del chico de sus sueños._

_-_como dices?

-lo vi, los vi a todos. Acá. Y estaba bien despierta. Eso no fue un sueño.

-DONDE? CUANDO? LLEVAME! AHORA!-_ gritaba Kari, saliéndose de sí…_

-Matt, él estaba ahí?­-_se atrevió a preguntar Mimi, quien estaba con la boca tan abierta como los demás presentes_

_-_vengan todos. No están lejos-_ ordenó la pelimorada_

Y como ella dijo, en una esquina del patio, un grupo mixto, conversaban entre sí. Se les hacían muy conocidos, claro que eran ellos, no era un sueño, eran reales. Pero ahora tocaba lo más duro. Serian ellos? Sabrían de ellos? En ese momento las castañas eran las más preocupadas, por ciertos rubios que eran hermanos…

-T…k?-_ preguntó la castaña más pequeña, mientras se acercaba tímidamente-_ eres Takeru Takaishi, no es así?- _el muchacho se volteó lentamente (tipo película) y la miró con los ojos como platos…_

_-_sí soy yo. Hikari, no es así?-_en ese momento nadie sabía bien que tenia dentro de mismo, porque estaban perplejos, ellos sabían quiénes eran perfectamente. El silencio reinó como muchas otras veces, hasta que un grito lo rompió._

_-_TAKERU!-_ gritó Kari, mientras se le abalanzaba encima dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido, y soltando lágrimas de emoción…_

Mimi buscaba desesperada a Matt, con la miraba, pero se dio cuenta de que él y _Joe _faltaban, acaso ellos dos no eran reales? Su sueño no se cumpliría? Seria infeliz?

De pronto escucharon ser llamados cada uno por su nombre, reconocieron en ese instante a esa voz, era de Joe. Mimi volteó agresivamente y se encontró a sus espaldas, justo detrás de ella, cerquísima a esa mirada azul que tanto le gustaba, a esa sonrisa blanca y a esa cabellera dorada, era Matt, su Matt. Se llevó las manos a la boca y dio un gritó ahogado, estaba demasiado confundida, quería llorar, pero no podía, se limitó a abrazarlo por la cintura y a depositar su rostro en el pecho el chico…

-te alegra verme?-_ ella sintió-_ a mi igual. MIMI-_ y depositó sus labios en los de ella…_

Era un rencuentro lleno de abrazos, gritos, sorpresas, y unos pares de besos, en ese momento todo era felicidad, la primavera llegaría pronto. Y cada uno de ellos haría de esa realidad un sueño, un GRAN SUEÑO.

* * *

**ieee, lo termine! muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes, por leerlo, y por sus reviews, ojala sigan leyendo mis demas fics, que pronto publicare xD...**

**ojala les haya gustado**

**me despido hasta la proxima **

**bye! ^^**


End file.
